Love Lust Attraction
by 00Zero
Summary: From her peaceful appearance, he knew she was having a good dream. "I love you," she whispered so quietly but it did not escaped his sharp demon hearing. He couldn't help but wonder who was this person in her dream. Unknown to him, he wasn't the only one curios!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This story meant to write in short Chapters and WILL NOT BE BETAED AND THERE WILL BE GRAMMARS MISTAKES. I want to write a short chapter and update as often as possible. Read and review please.**

* * *

"You are back, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled, welcomed her silver hair demon lord after their two days departure for his business. She had been waiting with Ah-Un and Jaken for his returned in the forest.

"Hn," the great dog demon lord replied to the young woman.

Rin had returned to his side after she was offered the choice to remain with the humans or with him six months ago. His golden eyes met her chocolate ones; his stoic face was unreadable as always. She was never tired of looking at his handsome face, the perfect jaw line, the alluring purple magentas on each cheeks, and his signature crescent blue moon on the center of his forehead. But her eyes soon diverted to the two strangers that had come back with her lord; a man and a woman.

He noticed her curiosity and introduced them, "This is lady Katsumi, daughter of Lord Isao of the tiger trip," and his next word send her world straight to hell, "my mate to be."

Jan 6-2013


	2. Chapter 2

Rin eyed the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her silky dark purple hair that glisten to the kiss of the sunlight. Her small face with eyes nose and lips that only one word could be described, "perfect". Her body has curves that any man would crave to taste. Her pale soft white skin that begged to be touch. As much as she hated to admit, Katsumi was perfect for Sesshomaru. Rin's heart clenched in defeat. Rin was but a human.

She wanted to breakdown and run away from the perfect couple-to-be as far as possible, but she couldn't move. She eyed the cold and aloft beautiful demoness before her with shock expression.

"I-I didn't know you had an intent mate, my lord?" Rin managed to mutter the words; her eyes still linker on the demoness.

"I didn't," Sesshomaru answered nonchalance. Rin's eyes slowly inverted back to her lord, trying hard to compost herself, "Oh," was the only word escaped her lips.

The handsome demon standing next to Katsumi, was introduced as Daisuke, a lord as well as Kasumi's bodyguard. Daisuke was nearly as tall as Sesshomaru. He had blue eyes, and a dignified appearance as well as friendly. He would be accompanying them until they reach the western palace. In her turmoil state of mind, that was all information Rin managed to catch.

Never in her lifetime would she think Sesshomaru would take a mate. He never showed any sing of interested in woman. She was hoping he would wait until she kicked the bucket first before he would take one.

But she was wrong. But she could not blame him for he, too, was a man. He already had done so much for her and she should not ask for more sacrifice from him. He deserved to be happy.

Even if that happiness would slowly kill her inside out.

There was nothing she could do to stop him or had she any say in the matter. So she did the best she could and greeted her new lady of the western land.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews guys. _

_**Icegirljenni**: that is a chock of curse to suddenly be told that he would be mate. Indeed that's sad._

_**StoriedFabric:** Yep that's a killer blow. Thanks for the review._

_Jan 7 - 2013  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Katsuki looked at the young human woman who looked to be about the same age as herself, but she knew the human was far too much younger; seventeen at most.

_So she is the reason why we need three weeks to reach his castle_, she mused.

Sesshomaru, same as any other men she had met, had fallen for her beauty. He offered her the position of the lady of the west and she took it. She knew he would not leave her alone even if she refused for Sesshomaru was famous for getting what he wanted.

She did not mind. Of course being the beauty she was, he wasn't the first male who tried to get her. She had been constantly warded off the lesser demons, but she knew when she had to give in. He was far too powerful for herself to win over a battle. But he was what she needed.

She needed a powerful protector who could give her security and a stable respectful status. With him, she knew no man would dare to try and claim her. Sesshomaru was a looker himself so that was a plus. They have a mutual interest so she agreed to his proposal. They would mate as soon as they were back to his western palace she was told.

At first she was confused as to why it needed three weeks to head back when it could take three days by air. She thought maybe he wanted some alone times for them to get to know each other better, but that didn't seem to be the case. It was because of the human girl, Rin.

She saw the way the human girl looked at Sesshomaru. The way she smiled and the way Sesshomaru acknowledged her. There was something going on between them.

But Sesshomaru was a man after all, and it wasn't that unusual for a man as powerful as Sesshomaru to have a few play things. The question was more of why did he pick a human?

Rin was a pretty girl, but human's beauty withered too quickly. The most it would remain would be a decade and would start to wrinkle. But maybe that was why he chose her. Human life span was short and they were weak so she would be gone before he was tire of her. Or he could get rid of her easily unlike demoness. Not that he would have trouble tossing aside his demon mistresses.

She felt for the girl that was only a play thing. She could see the hurt in Rin's eyes. There would be jealousy and much more unwanted dramas to come. She did not like the idea of him having mistresses, but this was Sesshomaru, the cold heartless demon lord, she were talking about. He would do as he pleased even after mating her.

Well, it didn't matter. It wasn't like she desired him or anything.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Follow and favorite and reading this story. :D Review again please._

**Icegirljenni:** _Let's just say that she has always loves him. ^^_

**StoriedFabric:** _She indeed sounds perfect. (**Spoiler alert**. About Diasuke: that's the plan ^_*)_

_Jan 7- 2013  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Rin had gone into the forest to search for food with Jaken and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru did not fail to notice the surprised look on her face. Of course it would surprise her. If anyone told him two days ago that he would be taking a mate, he would have killed them there and then. He himself did not know. He never thought he would until he met Katsumi.

He wasn't one to surrender to beauty, but Katsumi captivated him. She was standing tall, elegantly, proud, and breathtakingly beautiful by the lake as he was on his way. Right there and then he decided he wanted her.

With one glance he knew she was like himself, cold, calculative, aloft, proud and ambition. Most of all, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had to have her!

She was about to refused his offer but thought the better of it. It wasn't like she had a choice once his decision was made. Her only two choices were to come with him willingly or to be forced to come with him. When he wanted something he took it. She was smart to know when to surrender and to whom and he liked that about her.

But the look in Rin's eyes stirred something inside his chest…

He quickly dismissed it. Rin would not be neglect just because he took a mate. He would make sure she was well taking care of and made sure she got all of the best. Even when he took a mate she would not be any less important. He was a man of action and his actions would soon secure her that she was not forgotten. He closed his eyes and kept his senses alerted and listened for dangers. Listened to his ward inside the forest.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the many views! ^_^ I'm supper happy. Please reviews again._

**_RiceBallMaker94, sotam_**_: Yep poor Rin! It was such a big bomb shell._

**_Rinshy:_**_ Lol, it will happen soon and here I am updating ^^_

**_SesshyRin3:_**_ Lol, he is still an idiot at this point. Thank you so much for the reviews for poem and "Just Another Normal Day At  
The Western Palace" as well. ^^_

_(Jan 8-13)_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a quiet day. The weather was nice, and warm. The nature was quite pleasant as well as their walk. Katsumi loved the scenery. They traveled at a slow pace and after a few hours Sesshomaru came to a halt and addressed to his ward, "Rin".

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered.

"Go fetch yourself something to eat."

"Yes," and she was on her way into the forest, fallowed closely by Jaken and Ah-Un.

Katsumi could not help but noticed how Rin did not complain, yet Sesshomaru seemed to notice her needs and made sure their journey was comfortable for her. The slow pace they took to travel was certainly for Rin's sake.

She now started to wonder if Rin was just a mare toy for him or was she something more. As she had hear about Sesshomaru's reputation, he was a heartless demon who did not care about anything or anyone but himself. Yet here he was looking over his human.

Rin came back after thirty minutes or so and started eating some wild fruits and cooked some mushrooms. Another hour or so went by and they were on their way once more. Rin never complained and followed silently holding onto the brown two heads dragon's rein. Jaken was walking beside her and bubbling about this and that.

Daisuke walked beside Katsumi and followed Sesshomaru's led. Soon their first day had come to an end and Rin was once again preparing for her own food. They were now stopped by a River and she was carefully sinking her feet into the river and started catching fish.

Soon she caught them ten fish and offered it to everyone. Katsumi politely refused for she did not fancy fish. Daisuke, however, took one and enjoyed his meal with the human girl. Jaken was the only one who was talking that whole day.

After dinner everyone fleshing up and prepared to retire for the night. Katsumi planned to take a little nap even though she did not need to sleep. But Sesshomaru once again shocked her,

"Rin," he addressed as he stood before the human girl. She looked up, "Are you well?"

Confusion occupied Rin's face before she answered, "Yes. Why do you ask, my lord?"

"You have been quiet all day."

The girl was surprised at his statement but quickly covered with a bright smile, "Thank you. I am well." And with that she positioned herself and lied down. Sesshomaru took a position by a tree and sat staring into the night sky.

_Hm.. Interesting_, thought Katsumi.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for reviews, follow and favorite! Review again please.  
**

**SesshyRin3**_: lol. He's now blind, but he will see, ^^_

**StoriedFabric**_: Sesshomaru isn't capable of love, or so he think anyway._

**Rinshy**_: Lol, your comment is so funny. This chapter is longer. ^^_

**C00lkatt:**_ Thank you._

**Icegirljenni:**_ You did not miss the update, but it did not show up on the update list. Chapter three barely got 20 views when I update ch 4. Yep, Sessh's still not seeing what really is going on._

_(jan-9-13)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

He sat on a tree branch looking down at the human who was now preparing to go to sleep and recalling the event of the day.

He had took the fish Rin had offered to him and started eating. In truth, he did not want human food, especially the cooked ones. Who had ever seen a tiger eating cooked meat? But for some odd reason, he could not deny her.

The fish tasted strange in his mouth, but he could tolerate with it. He did not want to see her sad face became sadder. He found it strange that he cared.

The moment when he laid eyes on her, "_A human_?" was his first thought when her scents carried to his nose, but her smile… When she smiled and welcomed Sesshomaru she seemed like the happiest woman on earth and that cause his heart to skip a beat.

Her big chocolate eyes that lit up with happiness. Her natural pink lips curled up into a sweet cheerful smile. Her skin and face radiance like the sun itself. Even in her simple kimono she was beautiful.

Katsumi, too, was beautiful; the most beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. Daisuke had been growing up with her; they were pretty much like brother and sister. When he was told she would be mated to Sesshomaru, he asked if she had been forced. If she was, because demons often tried to overpower her and the clan to claim her, he would fight alongside her and ward off Sesshomaru.

Daisuke was not exactly weak. He had heard Sesshomaru to be very powerful, but he never knew until he find out. In fact he had been aching to fight with Sesshomaru to see how strong the dog demon was. But he had yet a reason to fight him. Katsumi said she accepted the proposal herself.

But Rin's smile disappeared the moment she learned that Sesshomaru would be taking a mate. She had been quiet all day. He wondered if she had always been so quiet or was it because of Sesshomaru. He had a hunch it would be the second reason.

Even though she tried hard to hide her sadness but only blind man would be fooled by her act.

But what irked him the most was the fact that he wanted to see that smile again so badly. No matter what it took, he wanted her to smile. He found himself unable to deny her requested.

Was she a witch? Did she have some kind of spell that binding people to her? Was this why Sesshomaru kept her with him because she had cased a spell on him?

The moment he accepted the fish he knew he would not be able to deny anything she asked of him from now on. He shuddered.

The thought was terrifying.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please Review again. XD. After this chapter, it might be a while before i update again. Thanks for the read.**

**_StoriedFabric_**_: Thanks. I'm glad that you like the pace. This chap is from Daisuke POV. ^^_

**_Sotam_**_: Lol, he is an idiot alright. He will find out but it will be a while._

**_Rinshy_**_: More drama should come alone, but not right away. It seemed like I could write sooner than I thought and I have another chapter up. _^_^

**_SesshyRin3: _**_Of course Sesshy cannot love anyone but Rin ^^_

**_RiceBallMaker94: _**_He will, but that will cost him some. _

**_Nukrat_**_: I have will have to see. They might fight or might not. I have not decided on that one yet. ^_^_

(Jan 10, 13)


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin, are you well?" that phase made Rin wanted to cry. She had forgotten how to cry. She had not cry since the day her parents were brutally slaughtered by bandits, but this phase made Rin wanted to shade tears.

He cared about her. His one sentence showed that he had had her on his mind and even noticed the changed in her. He had observed her and worried about her. He wasn't one to show affection and Rin of all people understood how heavy that one phase weight. Yet she wanted to cry.

No matter how much he cared about her, he was not hers. Never would be.

It wasn't like she dreamed of being his lady. She knew her place and was happy just being his ward. As long as she could be by his side it was enough. But that part did not including him having a mate. Now she would be drowning in sorrow every day. Especially when she was now back by his side. There would be no place for her to escape and every day she would be seeing Sesshomaru with Katsumi. The though almost killed her alive.

But would she return to the humans? She honestly did not know. She did not want to leave his side. Her happiness laid within the great dog demon lord.

As soon as she begun to understand the meaning of man and woman's relationship, her lord was the only man that had been occupied her mind. He had always been in her life that she could not see any other man. She could not love anyone else but him. Though she knew she would never marry him, never marry anyone, she was content to be by his side.

But she never dream of him taking a mate.

Rin sighed inwardly. It's going to be a long night.

A long trip.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! And anyone that follows and favorites as well as reading. ^_^ This chapter should not be hard to write, but I have been rewrite it more than three times. i might change it in the future. I hope this is a good read. Review please._**

**Icegirljenni:**_ he thought it was only because of the surprise an insecure in her position that he would forgot paying attention to her. Let just say, Sess is dense, lol_

**RiceBallMaker94:**_ She is ^_^_

**Rinshy:**_ Lol, it seems like you really want to get revenge on Sesshy. XD_

**Sotam:**_ Yep, that's what most of man is. Well woman too, but he will come to realize it… someday._

**nukrat**_**:** Sorry about the small chap and thanks for letting your friends know. I will portray Katsumi interacted with Sessh, but right now I want to portray what everyone else is thinking. _

**StoriedFabric**_: Thanks. He's… I can't find the word to describe him right now, lol. Let just say it's a fair guy. _

**Jun:**_ That's true, but you never know in fanfic, he he he (evil laugh)_

**Knight in Romance armour:**_ Yep. Otherwise, Sesshy will stay dense forever. :D_

_Jan 14 2012  
_


	8. Chapter 8

"What is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru?" Daisuke asked the human girl who was surrounded by wilderness. She was finding herself dinner. Ah-Un stayed closed to the human girl.

"His ward," she answered, a little confused to the question as well as to why he was here with her.

"Is that all?"

Rin's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What are you trying to suggest?"

"I was just wondering as to why he would have a human girl traveling with him? What use are you to him?" he spoke his mind. The question had been eating him for the past two days.

Why would Sesshomaru have a human girl who could do nothing for him whatsoever but slow him down with him? She was weak, slow, and had to stop for rest and eat so frequently. She was as good as blind at night. Why went through so much trouble to have her around when she didn't do anything for him? Sesshomaru was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

The only conclusion that made sense was that she was his mistress. Someone who would give him pleasure. She was quite a pretty thing. But Daisuke had to find out for himself before he concluded anything.

"I am his ward and that's the end of it!" she was getting very angry at Daisuke's suggestion. She knew what was on the tiger demon's mind.

"But what use could you be to him? Otherwise he would not allow you to travel with him," he wanted the truth.

"What use a seven year old to anyone?!" she snapped. "Don't you dare suggest anything dirty about Lord Sesshomaru with your corrupts mind! He's a respectable man and he will never stoop so low as to have needs to have me for anything. I have been with him since I was seven and I am his ward. Nothing more. If you dare suggest anything that could disgrace his name, you will have to deal with me personally. I will never forgive you!" she spoke sternly making sure her message came across before she stormed angrily pass him with Ah-Uh by her side.

He was amused. What could a mere human do to him- a great tiger lord?

But he now learned how highly Rin thought of Sesshomaru. She respected and cared about him deeply.

He would have to apologize to her.

But anyone would come to that conclusion right? A young male lord traveling with a young female who he obviously did not have a need for. Plus her reactions to the news of Sesshomaru taking a mate and how sad she had become since.

He had stepped into her bad side, but he did not regret it. He was a straight forward person and he wanted the truth.

He was glad to learn that there was nothing between them. He was more than glad really, he was extremely happy. A smiled plastered on his handsome face.

_He was happy for Katsumi_, he told himself and refused to believe that there was any other reason.

Even though she was very angry, he was delighted. Her angry face looked a lot better than her gloomy one she had been wearing for the past two days. At least he could get rid of that sad face that had been bothering him so much.

He then dashed after the fuming female.

* * *

**Not the interaction you have in mind was it? XD I know it has been 7 chapters, but it's only been a day in there so Sesshy would stay dense for a while. ^^ **

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Reviews again please. I am extremely happy with them. Also thanks for anyone who follows, favorites, and reading this fic. **

**SesshyRin3: **_Yes, anything could happen. He will notice, but it will be a while._

**Rinshy: **_Thank you. XD I'm very glad to hear that you love last ch. _

**Nukrat: **_Now, no mistake this time! Sorry about last time. As I have Pm you before, I often updated right before going to bed. Sorry about that. Also these chapters are meant to be small. I will try to update as often as I can to make up to it. :D_

**Bonnieadjangolove: **_Thank you for making an exception. That one line means so much to me. I was trying to avoid the cliché of how beautiful Rin is and how she alone could capture is heart, but I run into another cliché of Sess blindly like another woman when he truly love another. :C_

**RiceBallMaker94: **_Lol. Thanks for the review._

**Knight In Romance Armour**_: Lol, it would take him a few more days._

**Icegirlgenni: **_That's true. The words from those we love are more powerful._

**Sessrin4EverTID: **_Thank you._

**Sotam: **_Yes, it's indeed painful. But he will need to notice it himself or she would say nothing._

_Jan 16 2013_


	9. Chapter 9

"Rin," Daisuke cut in front of the very vexed girl with his demon speed.

"What do you want?!" she did not even try to hide her irritation.

"To apologize," he said sincerely.

"Apologized not accepted." She was not one to hold grudges, but she would not forgive anyone who had disrespected Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry that I offended you. But I need to know the truth. That's why I came straight to you instead of having a misunderstanding about it or hearing untrue gossip about it later."

Rin looked into his genuine blued eyes and considered his reasons. He had a point there. It sure sounded offensive, but it was better than talking about it behind her back. She had been the topic of gossips before in her village. There were many theories of how she had gotten her expensive kimonos and what relationship she had with her lord. Yet only a few of her friends were daring enough to ask her for the truth.

"How dare you suggest something so low?!" she sneered.

"I'm sorry if it came out to you in such manner. But from the way you looked at him, you two seem like lovers." He stood before her apologetically yet elegantly. A cool breeze gently brushed passed them.

Rin froze at the line.

"None sense!" she tried hard to mask her shocking expression and the wave of sadness that was threatening to surface behind her stern angry voice upon hearing his statement.

_'You two seem like lovers.' _It was such a sad statement_._

She wished they weren't only seemed like lovers, but truly were.

_None sense Rin. Don't think about the impossible. _She sadly scorned herself.

* * *

**My mouth is going to tear apart from smiling too much. WOW! Over 10 reviews for a chapter! This is the first time I ever got so many reviews for a chapter in a series. Thank you so much everyone!**

**I am very happy with the reviews. However human nature are greedy . So help me get my first 100 reviews please. Yes, I'm shamelessly asking for them. Thank you very much for the help. XD  
**

**Nukrat**_: yes it's hurt._

**Icegirljenni**_: ^_^_

**Rinshy**_: Lol. If I don't change my mind, next chap will still be Rin and Daisuke. _

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**_: Lol, I hope I'm not making you frustrated too much since he still doesn't realize. But he will soon._

**Yukiero**_: Thank you for the review. I hope this ch. didn't disappoint you._

**Tieusang:**_ It's didn't mean anything to the one who commit the wrong doing, but it mean everything to the one who being hurt. If the trust is once destroyed, it is hard to gain that trust back. They should think before doing anything that could hurt the relationship and not doing it instead of asking for forgiveness when the wrong is done. Selfish people. But yeah, we are only humans._ :C

**AmeliaBlake:**_ Thank you so much. I'm so glad to hear such line. That means a lot to me. ^^_

**RiceBallMaker94:**_ Yes Rin is bold when it's involved her beloved lord. And yes, Daisuke is about to lose his heart. _^_*

**Sotam: **_hm… it could be confusing… I will have to see about that _:D

**StoriedFabric:**_ Rin isn't cheerful because everyone could see how down she is. Sesshy just didn't think it was because she was in love with him. Daisuke will have more inteation with Rin from now on. I hope it will be able to entertain you g_uys. ^_^

Jan 17 2013


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the late update. I thought I would have another chapter before midnight of the 17th, but I got stock. I couldn't decide if Jaken is dense or not. In the end I made him dense because it would be bad if Sesshy is the only dense one around.**

**I understand that many of you want longer chapter, however I am sorry to say that it will go at this pace. ^_^ As I have said in the beginning, I want to write and update as often as I can. If I write longer chap, there is a possibility that i might not update for days, weeks or stop updating all together. Yes, i have a weird habit of writing that sometimes i couldn't write. If you want longer chap, why not try my other stories? I do have a few of them. ^_^**

* * *

"LORD SESHOOO-MAAA-RUUUU!..." A voice screeched echoing alongside the greenery of the silence forest. The small footsteps shuffled as fast as it could while the ground vibrated from the impact of the heavy footsteps that had been chasing close by after him. Jaken dodged and jumped from each of the swings of the giant ax, carried by a twenty feet tall red demon. It's evil face smirked with joy.

It was all Rin's fault, he thought bitterly as tears floating from each corners of his eyes, flying behind his path. If Rin had not forgotten to fill her water bottle when they past the river a while ago, he would not have to go back to fetch it and would not be running for his life. (Though the river was quite nearby)

Rin had been so quiet in the past two days. Absented-mind.

He had never been able to shut her up before, having knowing her for years, there was not a day the girl would stay quite. But now she barely uttered a word each day and the terrible eerie silence was terrifying to him. That was why he had been doing all the talking in the past two days to keep the group sounded alive.

He understood why Sesshomaru would choose Katsumi. She was elegant, a noble of a high respectable and powerful demon class and clan. She appeared to be very sharp the way she carried herself around Sesshomaru as if she could read the situation. She would not anger him easily. Most of all, she was incomparably beautiful. Yes, she was as perfect as Sesshomaru.

The only downside was Rin's miserable face and silence. She had no idea how much impact her silent influenced the group's atmosphere. How dreadful it had become without her nonstop chatter. Even Sesshomaru grew concerned.

Rin had always been Sesshomaru's favorite, but now Sesshomaru would have another important female. And such a beautiful female. But she would get used to it. Jaken had felt the same, too, when Sesshomaru took Rin in.

"Lord Sesshomaru…!" Jaken cried again as the beast behind him getting closer to the green small imp and the ax landed right on the spot he had just been a second ago.

Sesshomaru was sitting calmly under a lone big willow tree not too far from Katsumi, paying no mind to the imp who was only a good hundred feet away.

Struggling for his life, Jaken was trying his best to reach his lord, but before he could make it, he had to trip on a rock. Why did a rock had to be in his way? He would have cursed but he had no time. A shadow of the giant ax crept upon him and he was counting down the moment of his death. But what came to him wasn't only the ax but the whole demon.

Jaken was soaked in warm, red, stinky blood. He was trying his best to free himself from under the heavy dead demon's corpse with no avail. Minutes passed and he was finally stood on his feet again, his eyes were shimmered with teary joys, touched that his lord came to his rescued.

"Jaken," said the deep voice of the lord who was now standing before him; graceful and proud as always.

"You saved my life, my lord," Jaken wailed from happiness, "Thank you. I knew you won't abandon your faithful servant," he bowed his head, overflown with emotions, "I'm soo-" but he was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Where is the water," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Jaken shrink, forehead breaking cold sweats as he was looking around for the empty water bottle.

"I'll go back and fetch it, my lord," and Jaken rushed back in the direction of the river.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews! :D and for follows and favorites as well. Thank you.**

**Nukrat:**_ :( it's sad._

**Icegirljenni**_: I don't know what he will think if he heard the conversation. _

**Darkmyr-InYashaFan:**_ Haha that's just mean how much you love SessXRin pair. :D if my estimate is right, he will start to realize in 3 more chap._

**RiceBallMaker94:**_ And more fun to come :D_

**That Roket Grunt:**_ How could you flame me! Lol, just kidding. Don't worry too much about it. I take any kind of reviews, positive, negatives, as long as it's not names calling for no reason. As for Katsumi character, I don't write a pure evil character. Every time I read a fanfic that made Kikyo into a pure evil b-tch, it made me cringe and sad. That's why I wrote "**Mine**" in her defense, lol._

**Rinshy:**_ :D Thanks._

**StoriedFabric**_: She is. Because Daisuke is making the lord she respected with her life look like a nasty lustful man._

**Taraah36:**_ thank you sooo much for the many reviews! Rin will get the guy, just going to have to go through a long road. And Daisuke will get the chance to see Sesshy action when Rin's in danger soon. :D  
_

**OyaYangsa9**_: Thanks. I will try as best I could to update, unless writer block got to me first. :D_

**Rairakku:**_ Sounds like fun. But that would break a lot of RinXSess fan's heart. _

**Trng0260:**_ lol, it seems like a few readers liked him with her. He is a good guy, but it's not easy to have a change of heart. Not Rin at least. :D_

**Sotam:**_ yes, she is at lost. She never thought he would take another woman to begin with. _

**Yukiero**_: thanks. This chap is a bit longer, but I can't promise for the next one. Hope you enjoyed this one. :D_

_Jan 19 2013  
_


	11. Chapter 11

******This is the longest chapter yet. I'm hope you guys enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

"I can hunt from now on," Daisuke offered, noticed that her face was once again replaced with sadness. And he hated that.

"Thanks, but I am capable of taking care of my own needs," she responded. She had always been taking care of her own food, and that wasn't about to change.

"But it would be faster with me doing it," he argued. He was a demon and it would take only minutes for him to travel for miles. He could get them preys in no time.

"No. I will be fine finding my own food. I have been doing it since I was a child. I will not be sitting around waiting for anyone to find food for me," she did not like his persistence attitude.

"Don't you want to eat something else other than fish and wild mushrooms? I could find us a bigger game."

"I don't kill more than I need. And I am perfectly fine with fish."

"You don't care for them or you can't have them?" he taunted. "If you cannot, just admit so."

Her expression immediately changed to the livelier one, 'annoyed and angry'.

_That's better_, he thought to himself.

"I can, but I don't see the need to. I don't eat much. I won't kill a big animal only for one meal and wasted the rest." She was indeed capable. She had learned some self-defenses arts as well as hunting from her friends. Hands to hands combats as well as wielding weapons, knowing she would returned to her lord one day. Kaede and Kagome also tough her how to handle a bow. Rin had good sense in it too, she was often praised.

Why did she not hunt for bigger animals and made smoking meat out of them? Well, what could she say? Imagined being the great dog demon lord who had to smell those stinky meat days in and days out while traveling. That's the down side of having too good sense of smell.

So Rin only hunt enough for a meal and only carried those that did not have a strong odor or approved by Sesshomaru.

"But we now have more people. A bigger animal would be fine," he still did not give up. It seemed that he hated to lose, she reasoned.

"I am not your servant, and not in charge of your foods or needs," She spat. what was wrong with him? A moment ago he was offering to hunt for her and now wanted her to hunt for the group.

"It's not about whether if it is your duty or not, but if you are capable," he smirked, "care to prove yourself?"

She knew he was trying to manipulate her to do what he wanted. Her position now was at a lost and lost. If she refused to hunt then he would concluded that she wasn't capable and would taunt her to no end. But if she hunted then she would be playing right into his game. She almost growled in anger.

"If I'm proved myself to you, you must leave me alone from now on." She really didn't give a damn about his thoughts of her, but if it meant he would leave her alone then she would prove herself to him.

He pretended to think playfully before he flashed her a bright smile showing a dimple on his right cheek handsome face . "Done! But if you fail, you must let me be in charge of your food from now on."

"Fine," Rin sighed before she walked to Ah-Hn to fetch her bow. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Let's the hunt began," she whispered.

* * *

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!... :D I got 19 reviews this time! O.O  
**

**7 more to 100 reviews! Help me get it please! XDDD**

**Hm… what should I do to celebrate my first 100 reviews? Butt naked dancing? Nah, I don't want to go to a mental institution or jail yet. But I'm sure a lot of people would want to see Sesshy strips.**

**Sesshomaru stood tall and pound, his one hand elegantly untied the knot to remove the yellow belt from his waist, the piece that held his clothes in place. Slowly, his right hand dropped the piece of belt on the ground, his face remained emotionless. Breathtakingly handsome. He then moved to his next piece, slowly but smoothly released it from his body. Hm… sounds nice isn't it? I will leave the rest to your imaginations. Too bad I can't bear to strip him down to his birthday suit even if I got 100 reviews. I will think of something else to repay you guys. Reviews please.**

**Littlesister.5569: **_Thank you sooo much for your many reviews! Yes, Sesshy is so blind because sometimes when something is too close, you can't see it. He will come to realize it, but it will go at a slow pace. Once again, thanks for the reviews! XDD_

**Darkstar2010: **_Thank you. Yes, they will go through Inuyasha's village on their way home._

**Guest****_:_**_ I can't promise, but I want to publish a chap in every 1 or 2 days. But sometimes my brain and hands don't work together and I got stuck._

**Icegirljenni: **_lol, I am updating, but can't promise about long chap lol. :D _

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan****_:_**_ Yes, it will start soon._

**StoriedFabric****_:_**_ True. But there would never be the compassion and emotion playing in their relationship. _

**OyaYansa9:**_ Thanks. I'm really glad that it's enjoyable :D_

**Sotam: **_join force with Daisuke? Well, that will be fun to see indeed. :)_

**RiceBallMaker94: **_Lol, I wanted to make a little break from all those depressing CHs. _

**Rinshy: **_Thanks. _

**SesshyRin3****_:_**_ lol, I hope not. Once is enough for a day :D It isn't good for our poor old Jaken's heart, lol. And of course, Jaken cared about Rin. :D_

**Taraah36****_:_**_ She is a very important person in the group. If I am right (which often not) you will get to see that in 2 more chap. :D_

_Jan 20 2013  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay!... I got my first 100 reviews, I can happily retire from writing without regret now. Goodbye! **

**Lol, as if I would. **

**Jokes aside, thank you so much for making my dream comes true. I never thought it was possible. To reward your generosity, here is an extra-long chap. I hope you guys are as happy as I am. I originally wanted to add one more chapter here, but i have reach my writing limit so it will have to be next time. ****I'm not sure when next chapter will come out. It might be a few days or weeks. ****Reviews please.**

**PS. i feel like some sentence is kind of off. I can't put a finger on it, but i feel that way. I hope it is understandable.  
**

* * *

Rin took the elegant cream white color bow and arrows from Ah-Un's back. Daisuke noticed that the bow wasn't just any ordinary mundane bow, but a high quality demon-made one. And he was right.

It was a present from Sesshomaru when he learned that Rin was skilled in archery. She was thirteen back then. She still remembered staring at it in awe at how elegant the white bow was when she received it. It was very powerful also. Even without any spiritual power, any arrows shot from her bow could injured even the great lord Sesshomaru himself. At least it could slow him down for sometimes if hit him. Or she was told.

She later learned that the bow was made by Totosai, the great swards smith that had forced some of the most powerful swords in the world. The swords of the dog demon brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's, Tessaiga and Tetsusaiga. It was an honor to have such powerful bow in her possession. But what surprised her most was the material it was made from.

Curios?

It was none other than the great dog demon lord's own fang. It was a secret meant for no ears.

Ever!

But the old, forgetful, demon, Totosai, let it slipped on one of his visits to tent to Inuyasha's sword. Once he noticed how gracefully the young girl had displayed using the bow, he couldn't help but complemented. He was pleased. After complements, soon followed by its history.

She also learned that it wasn't only the bow that was made from the fang, but her short sword as well. The weapons were as deadly, powerful, and elegant as the owner of the fang.

Rin was lost for words. She didn't know how, or if she could ever thank him enough for her lord's generosity. Receiving a gift from him was already a great honor for he wasn't one who would give anyone gifts. But to receive such weapons that made out of his own fang was beyond anything.

To think that he would be willing to let anyone pull a part of his body only to force weapons for her was unimaginable. Even though he was a demon, she was sure it wasn't painless to have a fang pulled out. It was a part of her lord's. She knew he wouldn't give anyone a single string of his silver hair from his head, yet, a fang for her.

Everything she had, she received it from him. Even the clothes on her back were his. It was as if he was wrapping every part of her with him. Even her life was given back to her by him.

That was one of the reasons why she couldn't see anyone but him.

She knew no one in the world cared for her as much as her lord. Even though she was human, worthless, unwanted even by her own kind, he cared for her. No one in the world could ever replace him.

Rin couldn't help but wondered what Sesshomaru looked like fangless. Even if it were for but a day, she wanted to see him sneered and hissed with a missing tooth. She knew she should not imagine such image for Sesshomaru would found himself undignified, but she couldn't help it.

The fangless Sesshomaru.

Daisuke moved swiftly beside Rin as she started her hunt and she gave him a glare.

"You're not coming with me," she stated. He raised a brow in question as "Why?"

"You will be a distraction to me. Are you going to play dirty and not let me concentrate?" she brought both her hands to her hips.

"Okay, I won't come with you," he raised his hands in defeat, a big grin plastered on his handsome face. Rin noticed amusement and mischievous dancing in his eyes, annoyed, she shot him another dagger before telling Ah-Un to come with her.

Moving briskly, but silently, she started to look for animals' traces. Ah-Un was equally lighted foot beside her. But she was soon lost her concentration because she sensed a powerful aura came from behind her. She sighed inwardly. She wanted to get the hunt over with and went back to the group.

Well, she didn't really want to go back to the place that had Sesshomaru together with Katsumi, but she did not want to worry her lord.

Extremely annoyed, she decided enough was enough and in a flash an arrow flew from her bow piecing through the airs in a singsong whistle into a tree.

Daisuke froze in place as Rin's arrow land a few inches away from his face. He now saw the girl in a new light. He had underestimated her. No wondered she was traveling with the great dog demon lord.

Yes, he had said he would not come with her, but he never said he would not follow her. He wanted to see her in action. How did she know he was following her when he was sure his movements were as silence as night.

"Lord Daisuke, if you're not stops following me and distracts me, my prey will not be an animal but you!" she shouted up at the tree. "Next time I won't miss."

Daisuke landed lightly on the ground before her. "How did you know?" he was curios.

Rin sighed, "I have been trained for years, of course I know. Now, if you want to keep the deal, stop following me. I'm not in the mood to entertain you. Lord or not, I won't hesitate to shoot, " she said sternly.

Rin did not have any spiritual power, but after underwent the strictly training under Sango for such a long time she had learned to sense for demons' aura. Not everyone was born with talents, but it did not mean she could not learn.

She was pretty much spoiled by everyone because she was obedient, yet braved and never complained no matter how hard the training was. They all adored her. Everyone gave her their tips and taught her to be at her best. She could be deadly if needed be.

"You have my word," Daisuke smiled. Rin rolled her eyes and sighed.

Rin then continued on with her task while Daisuke climbed back up into the very tall tree. He would watch her from up there.

Rin soon found her prey. A deer. From the fresh foot prints, the deer shouldn't be too far. She told Ah-Un to be as quiet as possible as she swiftly followed the foot prints to its owner. And only minutes after, she spotted a deer standing in an opening area eating grass and was oblivious to anything else. She silently steered closer to it until it was in a shooting range. She then took out an arrow to her bow, steadied the bow as she aimed and pull on her bow string, concentrated, steadied her breath and then released. The deer was dead instantly. That was the least she could do for the poor deer, a short death.

Rin dropped the deer with a thud at Daisuke's feet. He was now standing below the tree he had been station.

"Here," a satisfied smirk appeared on Rin's sweet face. She had not only proved herself but shown him that she could harm him if she chose to. "Is this good enough?" The deer was quite big for Rin to carry, but she did not want to put it on Ah-Un's back because she would have to wash the dragon afterward. Ah-Un wouldn't mind, but wouldn't like the odor to stay with him.

"Very good," Daisuke said.

"Good," she felt great to have taught the tiger lord a lesson. It was her turned to smile.

But he, too, was smiling brightly at her, almost too happy for someone who had just lost a bet. Rin couldn't help but asked, "What?"

"You're finally smile. You look better with it," he then bent down and picked up the deer and started to walk away.

Rin stared at his back blankly, lost for words.

"Are you going to stand there all day? The sun won't wait for you," he called back without turning around. Ah-Un nuzzled a head to Rin's shoulder indicated that they, too, should get moving . She gave the dragon a soft smiled, brought a hand to rub their heads. She realized she had not smile for the past two days.

Have Daisuke been trying to cheer her up? What a weird guy! The way he cheered her up, he would get nothing but a slap in the face. She smiled again at the thought because she really did tamped to slap him. He must not been used to woman, she reasoned.

As annoying as Daisuke may be, he might not be such a bad person after all. She then tugged on the dragon's rein and followed after the tiger demon.

.

* * *

**It seems like Daisuke had gotten under a lot of people's skin, I hope after reading this chap, he would be a bit less annoying. ^^ Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites. Don't forgot to reviews again. :D  
**

**StoriedFabric:**_ Yes, but to her she think of it as considerate not sacrifices. _

**Taraah36:**_ lol_

**Darkstar2010**_: lol, I hope you are happy with this chap :_D

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan:**_ Here it is. _

**SesshyRin3: **_Lol. Your review will be good enough. And here I am updating_. :D

**RiceBallMaker94:**_ and now he knows lol._

**Vannil:**_ Thank you. Keep reading and reviews please. :_D

**Sotam**_: lol, he's not only pissing Rin, but pissing everyone. XD_

**Icegirljenni:**_ Sorry if it bored you. Bear with me for one more ch. and you can have Seesy POV next time :)_

**Trng0260:**_ thank you so much for checking out my other stories and let me know. I am very glad to hear that I have improved because I honestly did not know until you say so. Thank you so much. And I'm glad that you like the interaction between them. :) _

**C00lkatt:**_ I don't know about the fighting part yet. Maybe someday? _

**Nukrat:**_ Thanks, but that would be impossible. The most chapters I would be able to write for this story are 30, maybe even less. Daisuke already is, he just hasn't admitted it yet._

**OfShadesAndShado**: _thanks. I will try my best with the grammars. About betas, I could use one, but it will slow the publishing pace. Each of my betas worked differently. Some returned my work in 2-3 days, some 1-2 weeks, and some returned it in a month time depending if they are free. And some has more than one writer under them so I don't feel like rushing them since they already take their times to help. So yeah, I guess you guys going to have to stick with just me. If it's too terrible then I can have someone checked it out, but the pace will be a lot slower. ^_^_

_Jan 21 2013  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru was sitting patiently under an elegant willow tree, wearing his usual unreadable expression. From his appearance, no one would guess that his inner wasn't as calm as he looked. He was worried, no, wondered why his ward had yet to return after nearly an hour had passed. She was usually only taking about thirty minutes to find food.

It wasn't the length of times that he cared. They would not be going anywhere for the night, but it was unusual for her to be taking so long.

Jaken had been long returned from his second trip to the river and was now gathering enough fire woods, preparing for Rin to cook her meal and for the night.

Katsumi was sitting not too far from him looking bored. It turned out that she, too, was a creature of few words and he was glad because he would have hate it if she kept on making small talks. They barely exchanged words each day which he was more than fine with it.

He was considering going after his ward. He was sure no dangers had come her way because he would have sensed it if there were any. It had been peaceful so far.

But what had taken her so long?

He would wait for ten more minutes and would go after her if she had yet to return.

Just then his thought was interrupted by footsteps and voices in the direction of the forest. His head turned its way where soon three figures emerged from. Daisuke was carrying a deer and Rin was walking beside him talking about how she would eat her meal tonight.

His eyes narrowed a tiny bit which could go unnoticed for those who had not paid close attention.

Why was Daisuke came back with Rin?

What had they been doing so long together?

The contented looked on Daisuke's face made his blood boiled for an unknown reason.

He wanted to kill that stupid, mindless, cocky tiger!

Though he never dislike the guy, but at this moment he decided he hated him.

How dare Daisuke sneaked away to go to Rin? His Rin!

And why did Rin seem to be so casual with him? When did they establish a friendly relationship? He never heard them spoken to each other. When did this happen?

Rin's face was softer and livelier. She was no longer wearing her sad expression and that angered him even more. Why was she seemed happier with that tiger beside her?

He had to remind himself to remain calm and allowed Rin to explain first before he came to any conclusion. Whatever that explanation Rin may give, he already knew he would want to tear the tiger's head off all the same.

"Rin?" he addressed the girl once she was standing before him, eyes accusing, and anger was clearly displayed for Rin and Jaken to read, though the two tiger demons only saw his usual cold unreadable expression.

Rin immediately understood his irritation and what he meant to ask.

"I went hunting for a deer and Lord Daisuke helped me carried it back because it was too heavy." She left out the details of the bet and that Daisuke followed her only to accuse of her being Sesshomaru's mistress.

Rin blushed at the thought of being his mistress which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Daisuke dropped the deer with a thud beside the camp fire.

Sesshomaru did not say a word, but Rin knew he wasn't happy. She bit her lower lips before muttered, "I'm sorry for taking so long, my lord." Displeased her lord was equal to committed a crime to her because she almost never displeased him.

Seeing the sadness that suddenly occupied her face again made him felt a ting of regret stabbed at his cold heart. He couldn't help but mutter, "Hn" and let the matter drop.

However, he did hate the light pink blush on her face when she mentioned Daisuke. He hated the fact that his ward had been alone with the tiger and most importantly enjoyed the tiger's company.

But he would not let that to happen again. He quickly made a mental note that from now on Jaken would be Rin's shadow. He would drill it into Jaken's head to make sure he was always by the girl's side. Rin and Daisuke would never be left alone together.

* * *

**For some odd reason, I have been struggling with writing in the past few days. Even now I'm not even sure what i was writing. Also I have a few challenge to write, but it wasn't as easy as I first thought. Anyway thanks for reading, reviews, follows, and favorites. And reviews again please.  
**

**Sotam:**_ and now Sesshy see it. _:D

**Trng0260**_: Rin could be herself with Sesshomaru, just not the love part because she thought her lord would never love her back. And thanks for checking them out. I hope they were enjoyable._

**RiceBallMaker94**_: I'm glad too._

**Darkstars2010:**_ He needed to learn that she isn't weak_. : )

**SesshyRin3:**_ Aw, thank you. And don't worry about the long reviews, I love reading them. I sometimes like to write a lot too, but I try to reframe myself here because I don't want to give people false hope with a large number of words when it all from answering reviews and not the story._

**Taraah36:**_ Lol, Soon! (as in 3-5 chapters)_

**Rinshy:**_ so, do you like the jealous (denial) Sesshy in this chapter?_

**Icegirljenni**_: It sounds pretty bad! I won't forgive you! Unless you review! _^_*

**Rairakku:**_ I like it too. ^^_

**StoriedFabric:**_ let's just say he doesn't think he is capable of love. And no, there is no foreshadowing of anything. I'm not smart enough to do such thing, lol._

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**_: Yes she is. And yes, next ch. Lol._

**Yukiero:**_ lol. _

**Tieusang:**_ ^^ anyone deserved to be happy._

_.  
_

_Jan 26 2013  
_


	14. Chapter 14

The deer was soft and juicy. Katsumi took her share and enjoyed the meal, in demon's way which is eating raw, with everyone, minus Sesshomaru who didn't seem to be capable of eating (because no one ever saw him eat) and Ah-Un who did not eat meat. Katsumi was impressed that the deer was brought down by Rin and not Daisuke. The kill was clean and accurate. She saw the girl in a new light.

If Rin were a demoness, her skilled would have been fearsome, though no one would have guess from her delicate appearance that made her appeared as tender as a flower that would always need protection.

Not that Katsumi herself could complain for she too give the impression as if she wasn't even capable of dressing herself up without help and could only stay pretty, left alone fight. But if that was what you think then that's where it doomed you. She almost smirked at the thought.

She was surprised yet wasn't at the same time to see her friend came back with Rin. Knowing her friend, he must have been interrogating Rin about her relationship with Sesshomaru.

Not that she wasn't curios.

Daisuke had always been straight-forward and would go right to the heart of the matter instead of idling around.

From his happy expression, the answer must have been one to his liking. But that too was worrying her. The light in her friend's eyes anytime he looked at Rin since the moment they met indicated that the girl had held his interested. And that fact in itself was bad. She just hoped that his feeling would not grow more than that of admiration.

Sesshomaru would not be happy once he found out. Weather she was his play thing or not, he was not one to let anyone take what was his. And if Daisuke indeed infatuated toward the girl, it could become ugly.

She did not want to have to choose between her best friend and future her husband. Not that it was a hard choice, but that would be too much drama.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone for reviews, favorites and fallows. I have been update many of my stories like crazy in the past few days so I doubt the next chapter will be anytime soon. But you never know with my crazy mood swing. Reviews please. ^^**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan:**_ he is!_

**BlushPH:**_ thanks. I'm great. ^^_

**RiceBallMaker94: **_Lol, it's just a start. _

**Sotam**_: It will be a slow awakening. :D_

**Lp: **_Lol, he is. It will take a while for him to realize since he is the denial type too._

**Rinshy:**_ Lol, he might have to chain her to him if he is that desperate, _lol.

**StoriedFabric: **_100% agreed! That's him acting childish like when his toy is taken, he became the other boy's enemy. I was having trouble writing for the past few days. :_D

**Icegirljenni: **_alright, you are forgiving! Lol. He would have, and yes, he is the one that need to drill it into his head._

**OyaYansa9: **_Thanks. I'm glad that you like him. And it's fun for Sesshy to taste his own medicine._

**L'achangel:**_ Thanks. _

**Taraah36**_: _lol.

**PureLifeDLV**_: Thanks. He sure is a virgin to love. _

**SesshyRin3**_: Thanks. And seems like you don't have to wait long. _

_.  
_

_Jan 29 2013  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**I think I have tried to cram too much information into this little chapter that I'm not sure how it comes out. Reviews and let me know what you think please. And sorry if I have more mistakes than usual cause right now it seems like my brain is stop functioning.**

* * *

"What is the relationship between you and Rin?" Katsumi asked during the afternoon break. Rin had disappeared into the forest with the dragon and the imp. Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. It was the perfect time to ask the question.

Sesshomaru was staring at her as if asking_, why would you want to know_.

"So I know how to treat her," she answered his silence question with her elegant voice.

It had been a sunny day, but the moisture in the air indicated that it could rain sometimes today. They would have to find a shelter for the night, but Katsumi wasn't about to voiced such thing. It was Sesshomaru's duty and he would not like to be meddled.

Sesshomaru had been leaning against a tree, staring into space like always. She couldn't help but wondered what had been fascinated him so much to pay such great attention to.

"My ward," he answered coldly.

_Is that all?_

"Would you soon find her a suitor? She is of age" she ventured farther.

He should not be against it if Rin was indeed just his ward. And if he was fine with marrying her off, then Daisuke might stand a chance since he had high status himself. What's more, her friend would never mistreat the girl.

Sesshomaru's expression gave nothing of his thoughts away. Pregnant silence thickened in the air to the point of suffocating. So long that she thought she would never got her answer, but he replied, "If she wishes to."

She was taken aback at the answer. So Rin could choose? Sesshomaru didn't strike as the type who would accept a "no" for an answer. She had experience it first handed.

Hm… interesting indeed.

But was it his honest answer? Would he really give her hand away if she chose to marry another man? That would be fun to watch.

"How come she's staying with you?" She wanted to know. She would soon be his mate she should at least getting to know him.

"She chose to," he said as if it answered everything. But before she could ask anymore question, a scream reached their sharps hearing ears. The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was gone.

Many questions had yet asked, but she got the answer to one, what had been occupied his attention was not the sky or nature.

It was Rin.

* * *

**As always, thanks, everyone! :D**

**Sotam: **lol_, many said that karma is real. Maybe he would learn about that._

**Merry Mary:**_ Lol, it may sound like it, but everyone pretty much saying he is too dense for his own good. Thanks for the review._

**Lp**_: it's an easy choice because she did not want to marry Sesshy to begin with. She was trying to avoid a war. So if it would end up in a fight anyway, it's an easy choice. :)_

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan:**_ thank you :)_

**BlushPH:**_ Lol._

**Rinshy: thanks**_. This also still is from her POV._

**Icegirljenni:**_ he would since he too is a guy. But remember that Katsumi grew up with Daisuke and she is a very observance person. it's easy for her to see the change in her friend while it may not be that as obvious to others._

**RiceBallMaker94:**_ Thank you ^^_

**Taraah94:**_ lol, it seems like she had to meddle in. _

**Rairakku:**_ Thanks. He could try :)_

**SesshyRin3****_:_**_ yes, he should be. And fast too!_

_Jan 30 2013  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking a while to update this chapt, i have been occupied with something else. Also, it feels like the fire had burned out. Anyone know anyway to help me gain back the fire to write like crazy again? I wrote this chapter, but not even sure if it's good. Reviews please.  
**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Rin screamed as she was being dragged over the forest floor. It was happening so fast that she did not have time to register it. She was finding her own food like she always had until suddenly something grasped a tight hold over her right ankle and knocked her off of her balance. After a quick survey, the thing that had been dragging her turned out to be a tree root from the demon tree about twenty feet away. Its wrinkling wide opened eyes on the tree trunk were now focusing on them, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. It was dragging their trapped bodies towards its stem.

Above her was Ah-Un, being tightly warped by many of the tree roots, lifting him into the air. Jaken let out a loud wailing on her right as his small body was being lifted up before being pull away without much resistance.

Rin quickly took out the knife that had been hidden inside her right arm, the way Sango had taught her, and cut her ankle loose. The knife ran through the root like butter because of its sharpness.

Swiftly she chased after the small toad imp demon who was still struggling and shooting out insults. However, she was blocked by more dancing roots that aimed straight at her; intended to recapture her. She used her knife well and was able to cut some of the roots that danced, snaked, and sneaked around her while she dodged and jumped away from them, but she never got any closer to her friend, Jaken. In fact, she was being forced to step back even farther.

Ah-Un, let out a fire bolt, destroyed most of the roots that entangled him, letting his body dropped to the forest floor. However, before Ah-Un could collect himself, seven more tentacle roots shoot straight at the dragon and took a tightly hold of the hint legs. Within seconds, their body was once again trapped strongly inside the tree roots; more roots moved readily to tighten around their mouths, their sort of powers.

Rin was the only one with free hands and feet, but she could not get any closer to her friends for she was already had a handful defensing herself. She noticed her bow lay only ten feet away from her, the place where the dragon once had been, but there were no arrows because the arrows were in the beg on Ah-Un's back. She made a mental note to carry them with her from now on.

Jaken's staffed of two heads also separated from his grasp and his already green body started to turn darker green because of the lack of oxygen. The world was slowly turned black to his vision.

Rin needed to save them!

More roots were shooting at her. Fast! She was able to cut down some, but not all. One was able to take a hold on her left risk, even though she did cut it lose within seconds, it managed to leave a nasty bruised there. She was barely able to dodge another root that sneaked up on her feet.

The endless, alive roots came again, but this time before it could reach her, they dropped lifelessly to the ground with loud thuds.

"Stay back, Rin," his cold voice ordered as he came to stand right in front of her. His glowing green whips in his right hand danced and effortlessly chopped up more roots as he spoke.

Rin wanted to protest, but decided to obey and stayed out of his way.

"Master Jaken and Ah-Un has been taken," she pointed out the obvious, she knew, but she couldn't help worrying.

"Un," he uttered, assuring her that he would save them. Rin then stay back and let him do his work.

Sesshomaru leaped elegantly toward the demon tree, cutting the flying roots that dare to come in his way with his dancing whip. Within seconds he was within the tree. This time he used his claw hand and strike at the middle of the tree trunk where its eyes were. The big tree, three feet in diameter, snapped in half, slowly falling loudly to the ground while its tentacles roots drooped lifelessly on the floor.

Behind Rin, now, stood Katsumi. She calmly observed the situation with great interest. Daisuke was soon shown up, but only standing in silence behind the demoness since the situation was already under control.

Whatever relationship Rin had with Sesshomaru, Katsumi knew she meant more to him then he had admit. The moment he heard Rin's cry, he dropped everything and rushed to assist her, not taking any risk or chance with her being in harms way. Unlike the time when Jacken had been chased by the ax-wielder demon which she could swear Sesshomaru was watching with great amusement.

Such different in treatments.

She could even say that Sesshomaru loved the girl, weather it was platonic or not, he loved her.

* * *

**Thanks you so much for reviews and reading this fanfic. I have been typing all day and all energy are drain out now. i hope i don't miss answer anyone's reviews. if i do, i truly sorry. **

**I'm glad that many of you like my OC characters. As I have said before, I don't do pure good or evil characters since it isn't realistic. Even though she is her rival in love, it doesn't mean she has to be evil. The question if Sesshomaru really love Rin or just being possessive? Let's say, Sesshomaru thinks he has being possessive, but he doesn't believe he could love. Does that make sense?**

**Minky Sam**: Is the cake still stand after it had been so long? Mouth water, drooling shamelessly, lol. Thanks for the review. :]

**Ana:** Thanks. I'm supper happy to hear such kind word from you. Btw, have you read THE DARE? It got good reviews from readers. :) through if you asked me, I like ones that not very popular or not many people reading it like, PLEASE RECOGNIZES ME, and CURSED. Once again, thanks for the review.

**Merry Marry:** Yes, I have to agree with you on that one because he did save Inuyasha once in a while :) and thanks. I want to make her smart and Sesshomaru's equal in almost everything.

**RiceBallMaker94:** I hope you have your answer. :D

**Yukiero:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Katsumi know, but Sesshy is the one who had yet to know. :(

**Taraah36**: your discretions made me laugh, lol.

**Sotam**: Lol, crazy saw huh. :D

**Lp:** you're welcome. :) also, thanks.

**Rinshy**: Thanks for the review. :D

**xXxsailorFanxXx**: sorry, I was trying to make Rin as independent as possible. :) And thanks. I don't like cliché much myself. Interesting, I did not know about the hunting as courting concept. It was purely an offer, but have any meaning behind it. About the language, I could understand your main points so don't worry too much about it. I'm not an expert myself seeing how many people tell me to get the grammar fix, lol. But keep writing in English because the more you use it, the better you become. That's the way I learn. :D

**RubyJune**: No you are not the only one who like Daisuke. I, too, don't like polygamy. It's funny how men would kill women if they cheat on them, but they think it's okay for them to cheat because they are men. Not all men are like that, but most that i know anyway.

**StoriedFabric**: he answered readily because I think even if he really don't want to let Rin go, he would still give her a choice. That's how he always been with her.

**Icegirljenni:** yeah, because he always give her a choice so I think he would say that. He didn't think she would get marry since she had return to him, or should I say he never had such thought that she would get marry. :)

**Soph:** Thnks.

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan:** Thanks.

**SesshyRin3**: Thanks. She is sharp, which is one of the reasons why Sesshomaru wanted her.

**Vannil**: thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it.

**LoveAime101**: sorry about that. I got occupied with something else. I will try to update more often from now on.

Feb, 22, 2013


	17. Chapter 17

**It seems like I have been whining a lot lately. I feel so exhausted for no reason. My mind seems to be jumping all over the places and often forgot one thing or another while I write so I can't really write it how I wanted it. There is not much happening in this chapter and hope Sess is not too OCC. If he is, let me know. Still, reviews please. Your reviews are great help, I appreciated them all. They are one of the reasons driving me to write.**

* * *

The rain had been pouring down heavily, the whir winds could be heard blowing strongly into the black curtain of the night. The group was taking a shelter inside a cave that Sesshomaru had chosen. The campfire illuminated a soft light that illustrated the figures inside.

Ah-Un was laying unconcern in a corner, while the toad imp, Jaken, was snoring loudly not too far from the campfire, still feeling fatigue over the lack of oxygen from the afternoon event. Rin was going about cooking her dinner and waiting for the roast meat to be ready. It was a boar this time and was brought down by Daisuke because of Katsumi's offered. Sesshomaru agreed to her because the rain would soon pour down and Rin's wrist that had been caught by the tree root was still swollen. Also, the meal was not for Rin alone.

Katsumi and Daisuke sat not too far from Sesshomaru who sat with grace against the cold, stone, cave wall with one leg bend up, and an arm rested on the knee. They, Rin, Katsumi and Daisuke, ate in silence.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's bruised swollen risk that had gone down after she had nursed it and Jaken had helped wrapped it with some clothes bandages. He also noticed that she was shivered slightly because of the cold night as she prepared for bed. He was about to comment on it, which Rin would normally know when to take care of herself, but Daisuke beat him to it.

And he honestly disliked what he saw.

The demon had been more associated with Rin since the night they had come back with the deer together. But Sesshomaru let it slid because Rin had never acted any more than gave him a polite gesture for a brief second and kept to herself most of the time. He was proud that she could read him so well that one glance his way, (he gave off a displease glare that only she could see) and she would excuse herself from the tiger.

Like right now when the tiger offered to help with the cold by offering to give her his own top garment, but she, after glancing slightly Sesshomaru's way who acted indifference though clearly annoyed, she politely refused and saying she would sleep next to Ah-Un to keep warm. Also, she had enough supplies to help help her with the cold weather.

The suggestion was more than inappropriate to his eyes. How could he suggest having his attire covered her as if he owned her!

He really did not like Daisuke!

.

Katsumi's question had got him thinking, and refused to leave his mind.

It wasn't like he did not know that she was of age to be wed. But he had never really thought deep into it since she returned to him. It had only been six months since. How could she be thinking about marriage when she had clearly chosen to come back to him? And what was the point of taking her back to only to marry her off?

But would she want to be married?

Surely any woman would.

But Rin wasn't just any woman.

But she was human and she could not wait around forever. She would want to have a family of her own.

He was no fool to not see that Daisuke had grown infatuated toward his ward. The tiger didn't even try to hide it. Sesshomaru did not miss the light in the tiger's eyes or the way his gaze always openly drew to the girl more than it should when she wasn't looking. It had made Sesshomaru's inner field with anger fires any time he saw such actions. How could he opening pursued what was his?

He should put an end to it soon!

Of course, she could choose if she ever wish to marry anyone. But that thought made his inner cringed and burned like the heated hot lavas in the heart of a volcano building up and readily to explode.

The tiger was clearly trying to claim Rin's affection. But Sesshomaru knew she would not give in to his silly pursued and somehow the thought gave him comfort.

But could he be so sure?

He remembered the light blush color on her cheeks when she mentioned being with Daisuke when she returned with tiger from the forest.

Of course the tiger could be a good candidate, if he fairly looked into it. As much as he disliked the tiger, he had not found serious faults on him, yet. But it did not change the fact that Sesshomaru did not like him still.

He wasn't worthy of Rin's hands.

But then again, was anyone ever worthy to take her hands- he questioned.

He could never imagine Rin belonged to anyone else. She had always been his. His and his alone since the day they had met.

His eyes drifted to the human girl who had finally settled down beside her friend Ah-Un. At that moment, their eyes met. Rin looked a little surprised, but quickly recovered and gave him her signature smile. For a moment he froze in place, did not know how to react. He didn't react.

She then lowered herself and settled down for the night.

Could he really give her away if she really chose to leave him? He asked himself once again.

A rational voice said 'yes'. He was the lord of the western land and would not refuse her choice. She always had a say in anything she wanted.

But far back in the deep dark corner of his mind, a small voice that he did not want to hear whispered to him he would not let her go to anyone. Even if it meant to kill the man she wanted.

But for the moment, looking at the girl's now peaceful sleeping face, he decided to not think about it. She would not leave him. She had declared a long time ago that she would forever be with him. And she had chosen to come back to him.

And that night, without his awareness, he, too, had been staring at the girl's peaceful sleeping face.

* * *

**Not meant to be lazy or anything, but right now my head is so foggy and begging for sleep, so please forgive the grammars (not that i would only made mistake when i'm so sleepy). Also i hope i don't miss anyone. thank you so much for the reviews and advices. the night owl will go to bed now. it's 3:48 am here.  
**

**Sotam**: Thanks. She just too observant and always wondered.

**Darmyr-InuYashaFan:** Aw, thanks. And yes, I have read a few, but still… yeah. :(

**Merry Mary:** Thanks. Of course I would. Reviews are the only reason I still write. Without them I would have given up since my mood had been quite cranky lately. :)

**Sayuri Akiko**: Lol, thanks. It's good to see something new right.

**StoriedFabric:** Rin had never really defied him on anything so it's only makes sense (in my opinion). Lol, I haven't thought about that.

**Icegirljenni:** That's true. It's the signature of their relationship. Once again thanks for the link.

**RiceBallMaker94:** Thanks for the review and understanding. :)

**Chrysanthemum-nhu:** Thank you for letting me know. I will try my best to update as often as my cranky mind would allow.

**Rinshy: **Lol, even Katsume huh. Thanks. :)

**Pokemonpuppu23**: oh really? I didn't notice that he was out occ. If you don't mind could you give me the specific so I can improve for the future use? Thanks.

**Ana:** Thanks you. Sorry about the long absent.

**Gienix:** Lol, that's why they are brothers.

Feb, 16, 2013


	18. Chapter 18

**I just found out that I could think better if I have challenges to write. If anyone has any theme about R/S wanting me to it write out, let me know. I can't promise that it would be succeed, but I would give it my best. :)**

**The challenge themes that I have written so far are: **

** - A normal day at the western palace **

**- Made Sesshy Jealous over Rin, afraid that she would be taken from him.**

**- Made Sesshy fetch Frisbee (I use a wooden stick) with class and dignity**

**- Made them reborn as brother and sister and have to fight the temptation of falling in love with each other.**

**- Rin asking about the relationship between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha (i forgot this one and come back to add)**

**Ps. No lemon. If I would write any, "Pure Lemon" by I EAT A LOT, is the type that I would write. :P**

**.**

**If you want to read any of them, go to my page. And leaves some reviews if you like it. :) thanks.**

**.**

**I have start this chapter 3 days ago, but for some reason I could not finish it. I'm a bit lost right now and not sure how to convey Daisuke's feelings. I also just update 7 chapters for 'The Journey of Love', check it out if you have time. :) Sorry about grammars, I tried more than 7 times. My eyes hurts, lol.  
**

* * *

It was around midnight and the forest was quiet. The rain had stopped, but droplets of dews could still be heard from time to time. The fire crackles sparked occasionally as its soft light dancing inside the dark cave.

Daisuke had added a big log to the fire sometimes ago and it would last for hours to come. But his attention was focused on the steady rise and fall of Rin's breathing patterns. Somehow, he found comfort in it.

He would not be sleeping until sometimes later. An hour or two was all he needed. He knew that Sesshomaru was awake as well, but they both sat in silence. Sesshomaru wasn't one to talk and Daisuke had no intention of starting a conversation. It would be more awkward if he did.

The afternoon event had caught him by surprised. It was dangerous to let Rin by herself. She had Jaken and Ah-Un, but still…

A part of him had been screaming that he should be by her side from now on to protect her.

Yes, he could not deny that she was capable of taking care of herself to some degrees, but that did not ease his concern. Something could always go wrong.

He almost laughed at himself because he had become overly protective over the human. Maybe because she was a human, and the fact that she had been so sad in the past few days made him became overly concerned about her.

Katsumi, though, he often worried about her, but he trusted her to train herself and handled her own situation. He only lent her a hand once she asked for it or needed it.

Rin, too, was strong. The way she got away with only a bruise (so nasty that it had his whole attention focused on it) while her companions were caught in the tree's traps. Even so, it did not make him any less worry. He still thought it would be best to have him around. But he knew, Rin would not like it.

She liked her freedom and independent.

Daisuke started to understand why Sesshomaru had let Rin traveled with him. Rin was brave, strong yet modest, obedience and tolerated until she was provoked. She was cheerful (when not making that sad face), kind, friendly, and her smile was like the sun itself. Being around her was like breathing in fresh airs.

To be honest, he was a little disappointed that Sesshomaru got to her first. But he felt relieved all the same that she was safe.

It just made him questioned himself once again just how deep these two's relationship were? What was she to him? The way he was so portative of her.

Well, he would, too, if he were Sesshomaru.

But then again, what was she to him? Was she like a daughter? A sister? It couldn't be a lover could it? He hoped not.

No it could not be. Rin had said so herself that they were not in that kind of relationship.

But not in that kind of relationship and not having feelings for each other were two different things.

But he should not doubt her. He and Katsumi had been friends, like forever, but they had no more feelings than brother and sister toward each other.

Just then his trains of thoughts were broken because of the shifted in her scent. Her breathing patterns suddenly became heavier, her body broke out sweats, and her browns knitted into a frown. Her expression told him that she was having a nightmare.

Daisuke wondered what he should do. Should he wake her up? That seemed to be the only option seeing how uncomfortable she looked. As he was debating about what should be done, he heard a light shifted and wrestled and noticed that the dog demon lord had stood up from his sitting place.

He watched silently as Sesshomaru gracefully kneeled on one knee beside her and used his right claw hand to cup her cheek.

"Rin," he called out in his cold indifferent tone, his face was the same unreadable emotionless one, but his hand was so gentle. "You are safe now."

As if it was a magic word, Rin's wrestled stopped, and her breathing was in a comforted pattern once more. Sesshomaru's hand was lingered on her cheek for a long while; his face gave nothing away of his thoughts, but it was as if he had been lost into the moment. As if they were the only two people in the world.

Daisuke wondered what she was dreaming about and what was running through Sesshomaru's mind right now.

He felt a pang in his chest. He did not like it.

As Sesshomaru was about to withdraw his hand away from her cheek, her hand unconsciously reached out and grasped his claw hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered softly in her sleep. Daisuke swore he saw Sesshomaru's eyes soften for a second.

What was she to him? He asked again.

He knew that Rin respected and loyal to him. She trusted him with all her beings and Daisuke like that part about her. He had come to respect her and the more he got to know her, the more he wanted to know her better.

He really hoped that Sesshomaru had no feelings for her because the picture in front of him made him think once again that they seemed like lover. And If Sesshomaru had feelings for her, there would be to room for any other man.

Yes, she could be in love with Sesshomaru the way she had behaved.

And his chest was tightened again at the thought; forcing him to admit his own hidden feelings that he had been denied all these times.

But no way would he throw a towel before the fight began.

Even if she was in love with Sesshomaru, he would make her fall in love with him, too. So much that she would have no room for anyone else.

And the next time she had a nightmare, he would be the one who wake her up and comfort her. He would not let any other man touch her, not even Sesshomaru.

Inside that soft lit cave, Daisuke was not only the only one who watched the gentle but out of place scene, Katsumi, too.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the read and reviews, follows ans well as favorites. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you guys. It would go at slow pace for a few more chapters. Review please.**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: Thanks for letting me know. I felt that way too. Thanks for the advices. I will try that out. Aw… thanks.

**Icegirljenni**: lol, that's a good idea.

**RiceBallMaker94:** yep. It's just a start.

**Rinshy**: Thanks. I'm a bit lost right now, but I hope I can make it somehow.

**OfShadesAndShado**: aw, you already made me grinning ear to ear. :) I can't promise about the grammars, but I will try my best. Thank you so much, that's such a great honor.

**StoriedFabric**: lol, I guess you're right. I will try to get back at him without making her lifting a finger.

**Ana:** thanks for letting me know that they are IC. As I have told StoriedFabric, I would try to get revenge on him without making Rin do anything. Yes, he should get a chance, but I am a bit lost right now so I hope I would be able to write okay. I will try my best to update. :) thanks for the advice, I think a part of my problems is because it had become a habit (a bad one) and is hard to change now. Aw, answering reviews is one of my pleasures in writing fanfic. :)

**Sotam:** yes he did. But it's only the beginning. :) he's still in denial.

**Marajay04:** thanks. I'm updating.


	19. Chapter 19

**I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING for a while. I have already announced it in my new one shot, "Relationship? Friends And," and on my profile, but since not many people had read that one shot, I wrote this chapter to let you guys know to not expect a new chapter. I will still be around, just not gonna write anymore for a while. :) **

**Thanks you everyone for being so supportive so far. I am really happy and appreciated all the encouragement you guys have been giving me. However, for some unknown reason I no longer feel the fun I used to have while writing and feel halfhearted nowadays so I don't want to ruin a good story. Thanks for the read. :) Review please.  
**

**Ps. I have been wondering if the quality had been drop or are you guys just don't feel like review? It seems not as many people review anymore. Just wondering. :) **

* * *

It was such a beautiful day, but how did it ended up so badly?

He knew!

It was all that tiger's faults!

He woke up to one of the clearest morning skies in a long while because of the down poured last night, yet he had sensed a competitive aura in the air. He could not put a finger on it so he dismissed it after a while.

It was a fine day. A clear, normal, traveling day until that tiger decided to mess everything up.

He had to come and talked to Rin!

Well, if he was being honest, the conversation was quite interesting.

Rin, no matter how much she had grown, she still had that side of the little girl who was curious about everything. Once the tiger spoke of his homeland and its history, he got her full attentions.

If he did not feel like putting the blames on the tiger lord, he would say, Daisuke was quite the story teller. He got Rin excited, smiled, and laughed in anticipation.

It sounded good, really. Even he was enjoyed and lost into the vivid details story, only if he did not sense the killing auras that increased within each passing seconds in front of him.

And of course, being the faithful servant he was, he did not miss his master's angry aura that had been flaring stronger and stronger. And for the reason he knew not.

He thought his eyes was playing trick on him at first when he noticed the great dog demon lord suddenly stopped in his mid-step. It was only for a millisecond, but being with the great lord for over centuries, he did not miss the moment.

He noticed how the lord's attention seemed to be on the back and was started to wonder what the cause of his irritation was.

After observed closely for a while, he knew the cause. It was her!

Rin!

With each of her smiles and giggles, Sesshomaru's anger increased.

He did not understand though why the lord was angry when Rin was finally happy. She had been so down for the past week that Sesshomaru should be happy to see her smiled and laughed again. He had always liked her smile, so why was he so angry?

It was beyond the little imp's capacity to understand, but he knew he had to stop the girl and the tiger lord or else there would be death, judging from Sesshomaru's temper that had been flaring angrily as if the burning angry sun, ready to swallow anything in its path. Jaken wondered why no one else had noticed.

Well, their new companions were too new to read his expression and Rin was too engrossed in the story to see Sesshomaru's occasionally glares that shot her way.

Each of her bright smiles only increased the irritation from the great dog lord.

Jaken could not take it anymore so he decided to stop the conversation.

"Rin! What is so interesting about mountains' side castles and wars between demons?!" he retorted angrily. The group kept on moving at its usually pace.

"It's very interesting, Master Jaken. You should pay attention to the war's strategies and see how smart the generals were," Rin said sweetly while Daisuke's face shown contentment. From the corners of Jaken's eyes, he saw Sesshomaru's equally angry face that made the green imp shuddered, but, of course, it looked bored to the others.

"It's not fun and you should stop listens to it at this second!" His pointed a shaky finger from his right hand, while his left hand held the staff of two heads.

"If Master Jaken doesn't like to listen to it, then ignores it. And you should not be so rude Master Jaken," Rin pointed out the manners that she already knew would not improve and shot an apologetic smiled Daisuke's way. He responded with a smiled telling her he didn't mind. But no matter what, Daisuke was a lord and Katsumi's friend and bodyguard; they had to show him respect or else they could say that Sesshomaru's underlings were lacked of manners. She was the future lady of the west after all.

Rin's chest felt a tight pang at the thought, but ignored it.

"I say stop then stop, you foolish girl! Don't you see that Lord Sesshomaru is angry?!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru for the first time, who stopped on his track at that line, and she almost gasped at how irritated he appeared to her. But of course, only Rin and Jaken would see it because Sesshomaru did not want his emotion to be shown.

"But why?" she whispered softly to herself, did not understand the reason of his anger. He was fine a moment ago.

"It's because of you, you foolish girl! Because you are-" Jaken shouted, but did not have the chance to finish because he was interrupted.

"Jaken," the deep smooth and a bit too cold and calm voice called his name. The green imp jumped and started to break down cold sweats.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said nervously turning to face the tall demon lord. The whole group watched the scene in silence.

"Ha… So I look angry?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, amused. The corners of his lips widen just few millimeter.

Jaken's forehead was repeating to connect and lift from the earth begging for forgiveness. His entire small body was trembling.

Jaken heard the smile!

It was short and low, but it was definitely there. It was more than proved how angry Sesshomaru was.

Jaken was going to die!

"Forgive me my lord! I am so sorry. I should have never said you are angry even though you are angry. I don't know why you are angry, and if Ri-" Jaken kept digging his own grave deeper and deeper until his voice trail off from begging into wailing as his tinny body was soaring into the airs.

This time he was soared higher than he normally would and he knew it would be a long way for him to return to the group.

And when it came to the bottom line, it was all Daisuke's fault! Jaken concluded.

If Daisuke had not come to talk to Rin, Sesshomaru would not be angry (or Jaken thought he was angry anyway), and Jaken would not opened his mouth, then he would not angered Sesshomaru even more.

Then his head would not be full of swollen bumps.

Then he would not have to fall into the pond full of crocodiles readily to swallow and tear him apart.

Then he would not have to try and find his way back in his now shattered and torn clothes. He was wobbling.

It wasn't his fault, yet he was always the one suffering!

.

Unknown to Jaken, Sesshomaru was secretly relieved that he could finally release his unknown built up angers. And it all thanked to that imp's big mouth.

* * *

**I know it should not be an excuse for the grammars but I have been trying to correct this chapter long for the past 4-5 hours. So please let me past on this one :) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I just can't help but saying that SESSHOMARU WILL COME TO REALIZE HIS FEELINGS IN THE MOST INTERESTING WAY. . (Or so I think anyway :D) **

**Reviews please. **

**_Gabrieth: I_**_ was trying to PMs you, but I couldn't so I decided to write this ch and let you know that there will not be anymore update for a while. Thanks for the review._

**_Vannil:_**_ Thanks for the review. :) _

**_Darklover98:_**_ Lol, thanks. I hope your boyfriend didn't hate me because I stole your times away from him ;)_

**_Rairakku:_**_ Thanks for the ideas. I'm a bit lost right now of how to portray him. :) I will take your advices. _

**_TNI:_**_ Yes, he understand that he cared about her. He was thinking that she was down because he would not pay enough attention to her after he take a mate so he would make sure she understand that he still care for her. What he doesn't know is that she is in love with him. :) _

**_Sotam:_**_ I will say, there will be a dreaming scene again in the future and will be one of the most interesting scenes ;)_

**_Icegirljenn_**_i: lol, that's sounds like it's gonna hurt._

**_StoriedFabric:_**_ Yep, he does need a wakeup call. Thanks._

**_Rinshy:_**_ Thanks. I hope this chap is entertaining :)_

**_Soph:_**_ Here it is. But I don't know when the next chapter will be. Sorry about that._

**_Chrysanthemum-nhu:_**_ hm… interesting questions. He will come to realize in…the next 3-6 chapter. (I think) and about Katsumi's feelings, I would like to keep it a bit mysterious for now to make it more interesting. ;) I will reveal it in the waaay later chapter. I hope you don't mind._

**_Merry Mary:_**_ aw, thanks. :) I'm sorry if it seems like it had been dragging on. But he will come to realize his feelings eventually._

**_RudyJune:_**_ You are definitely right! that's my thought exactly! Every time I read a fanfic where Seeshy had a combine and was badly treated, I always thought Sesshy was the one at fault. He used her as a thing and dare to tell others to look down on her and made her the evil girl when he was the one who start it all. They will not end with a sad ending, that I can assure you. :)_

_Mar 11 2013_


	20. Chapter 20

**So much for taking a break! Believe it or not, I have been haunted and harassed by stories since the day I declared taking a break. They gave me so much headaches, literary headaches. They were plotting themselves inside my head and refused to leave me alone when I can't even write when I touched the keyboard. But anyway, here I am writing again. Can't promise about the future though. I will try and stop my whining with my nonsense as well. Just don't be surprised if I suddenly stop updating for ages.**

* * *

Rin had been putting the pieces of the little information she had together to find the reasons for Sesshomaru's anger. But she found none.

But one thing was clear, he was angry at her!

It was clear as day the way he refused to look her way the whole time they had traveled. It was so uncharacteristic of him to act in such a way. No matter what happened, he had never avoided her before.

She had been running the little events before Jaken screamed telling her to stop listen to Daisuke's story. She could not find any real reasons for him to be angry.

Was it the story? Did Sesshomaru have a bitter history with the tiger tribe? Something he did not want her to hear? It didn't seem to be so. The story had nothing to do with the dog tribe. And he was not one to be so petty to get angry over something as small as a story that had happened long in the past.

So it was her.

But what was it?

Jaken had managed to catch up with the group after three hours and fainted right after he breathed out Sesshomaru's name. Rin would have to ask the imp demon later for the reasons of Sesshomaru's anger when they were alone.

Rin lifted the imp demon up and mounded him on Ah-Un's back. Already, he was snoring loudly and murmured something about grilled fish and winning a race under his breathe.

The sun started to hang low at the horizontal, and the blue sky would soon be painted in mixtures of the blending colors between pink, purple, gold and orange. But she still had two good hours or so to prepare herself before the darkness would entirely claim the sky.

Sesshomaru signaled to them that they would make camp here, an open grass filed, for the night. He chose a big oak tree and settled himself down against it without looking at Rin. He was clearly avoiding her.

She sighed, knowing she would not get anywhere with him. She would asked Jaken and deal with Sesshomaru later.

Of cursed, it was unnerving her to have Sesshomaru who had never been angry at her to act in such a strange way. Almost as if he had been replaced by someone else. But she could do nothing about it at the moment. She could not confront him in front of Daisuke and Katsumi.

Rin gathered her bow and arrows and put them across her right shoulder, leading Ah-Un a few feet away from the group, head hung low, clearly feeling down.

"Rin," she heard a soft feminine voiced calling to her making her paused in her footstep. She snapped around at lightning speed to see if she had been hearing things, but she wasn't. Katsumi was standing in front of her, a smile (or smirk) on her pink lips.

Rin's heart raced, and sank at the same time. Something did not feel right.

What could Katsumi have wanted with her?

**Thanks for the reviews :) Would you review again if tell you to?**

**_Icegirljenni:_**_ ha ha ha, that's so funny. But I do care though. I care about all of my characters because I am odd and think of them as real people and cannot bring myself to hurt them. That's why I avoid writing tragedy._

**_Guest_**_: The only way I would get mad at you is if you are attacking me personally without real reason. You can even call my writing crab and get away with it if you have a good back up. :) But please don't, lol. I do agree with you that it would be suck to have it happen in real life. However, as wrong as Sesshy seem here, he had yet to realize his own feelings so he isn't hurting her on purpose.  
_

**_Ana:_**_ Too soon? Lol. Aw, thanks. :)_

**_StoriedFabric:_**_ thank you so much for such high praised. Still have trouble handling him though._

**_Rinshy:_**_ lol, thanks._

**_ X. summergrey .X:_**_ Thanks. I hope there are more to come too. (I put some space on your name because otherwise it would not show up for some reason)  
_

**_SessyRin3:_**_ That's really suck! I hope you won't miss them again. Lol, I'm glad that it could make you laughed. Thanks. You have always been so supportive and patient with me. :) Lol, thanks but I could be a serial killer in real life you know? Nah... the one thing I have been killing so far is time. I'm too coward to do any real harm._

**_RiceBallMaker94:_**_ It's okay. Thanks for always reviewing. :) Still continuing it. :)_

**_Chrysanthemum-nhu:_**_ lol, poor jaken. (still laughing)_

**_Sotam_**_: :) but that is still a long way to go through :D_

**_FXCC:_**_ Thank you so much for the advice. However since weeks give more specific of time frame, I will remain with that. I hope you don't mind._

**_Reader559:_**_ hahaha, he is. :D thanks for the review._

**_Rairakku: _**_aw, thanks. I'm glad that my stories are able to entertain you in some way. Also thanks for the understanding and supports. I like Daisuke too :) I have always have problem with characters developments that's why most of my stories are short._

Mar, 14, 2013


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes, another update! If you are happy then claps your hands… No I mean REVIEWS. And the next chapter could be sooner than you think ;) (No promise though)**

* * *

What could Katsumi have wanted with her?

It had been days since they had started traveling together and she had never uttered more than polite words and gestures, so why did she suddenly talk to Rin now?

Did Rin wake on the wrong side of the bed?

Well, she had no bed, but … you know what it meant.

Sesshomaru suddenly decided to throw tantrums at her for an unknown reason; Daisuke had been more persistence at trying to talk to her. Well, the talk was very interesting really, if it was not the cause of Sesshomaru's anger that is.

After realizing that her lord was angry at her, she was lost in deep thoughts trying to determine of the cause, which she was unconsciously ignored the tiger lord.

And now, the quiet and preserved beautiful demoness decided to talk to her for the first time?

Rin felt…bizarre…

"Yes?... Lady Katsumi," her voice was small and unsure. Surprised was clearly displayed on her human face.

The demoness studied her, Rin felt like Katsumi could see right into her very soul, which was not a very pleasant feeling. "There is a hot spring not too far from here. I thought you might like to join me for a bath," she stated. A knowing looked in her ocean blue eyes suggested that it could be more than just a simple bath.

Did she look too deep into things?

Rin felt uneasy. Like a dear being cornered by a tiger. In her case, a human being cornered by a tiger demoness.

"Thank you for the offer, however, as you can see, I need to find dinners," she smiled, calmly and politely refused, but still not recovered from the shock. She had never been alone with the demoness before. Katsumi looked… intimidate (?) somehow.

"Daisuke can do the task," she stated simply.

"I don't need a bath... yet," Rin excused lamely.

Katsumi looked down and Rin's eyes slowly followed hers to her own muddy uncomfortable-looking feet because of the morning rains. Rin cursed inwardly knowing it was a lame excuse. She bet she was smell, too. She could really use a bath. She just didn't want to be alone with the woman that she could not hate or like.

Katsumi raised an elegant brown while Rin gave the demoness an innocent smile. It was clearer than day that Rin was purposely declined the bath because it was with her. She hoped Katsumi would not hold it against her in the future, but she really did not want to be in the present of the woman who could easily snatch what she could never dream to have. She somehow felt resented toward Katsumi.

"Oh, too bad then," Katsumi said sadly, but something on her expression, she could not put a finger on it, unnerved Rin. She felt there was more to it and she was right.

"I really want to take bath but I don't want to go alone," Katsumi murmured to herself, but too loud for Rin not to hear. "I can't take Jaken with me," she paused pretending to be thinking. "Not Daisuke either. He is a man no matter what. Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy for another man to see me naked." She sighed exaggeratedly looking at her own feet before continued, "There's no other choice then. I will have to ask Lord Sesshomaru to come and bath with me."

Rin almost gasped. Her heart sank. She was both shocked and hurt at the suggestion. The thought of them bathing together was like someone smashed her heart with a giant ax making her breath nearly stopped. But she tried hard and composed herself in front of the demoness. This would be something she would have to live with from now on and she could not let her emotions displayed every time she thought about them being together. It hurt!

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Katsumi asked Rin innocently.

"I-I think a bath would be good," she whispered. Katsumi smiled brightly and walked back to the group telling them they would go for a bath.

Rin cursed inwardly knowing she had just been manipulated. But she had no other choice. Even thought it would happen sooner or later, she did not want Sesshomaru to be with Katsumi that way. Not if she could prevent it.

But seriously? Was it the tiger demons' specialty or something? Daisuke had tried to manipulate her to hunt before and now Katsumi just made her bended to her will.

And for some reasons, Rin knew her peaceful life was over.

Rin gasped. Her head snapped Katsumi's way. Her face drained of all colors.

'

It couldn't be...

* * *

.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Somehow I got fewer and fewer reviews these days. It made me doubt my ability of writing if it had drop. I know you guys already know this, but even 1 review could made so much different to those who write. So reviews. :D But don't force yourself if you think i don't deserve it. :)  
**

**Karkmyr-InuYashaFan:** hahaha, and you know what I want. :) Thanks. I liked the new pen name too. :)

**StoriedFabric:** You are welcome. As I have said, I have been harassed, lol. Was he out of character?

**Cristal**: And please continue to review! I love review so much too. :D

**Sotam:** lol, but there's no fight so far.

**Rairakku:** Thanks you and you are welcome for the update. Btw, I am thanking you here for the review on Under The Moonlight as well since i cannot PMs you for that. :D

Mar 15, 2013


	22. Chapter 22

**I have started writing this chapter since the 17th, but just couldn't finish it for some reason.**

**I have been forgetting to say so far that my laptop had recovered by itself and I got all my stories back. Yes, I'm supper happy. :D I hope that this chapter is not disappointing you guys. :)**

* * *

Katsumi knew!

She knew that Rin was in love with Sesshomaru!

But since when? How? And what would the demoness do now that she knew?

Of course, Katsumi had to know; why else would she use Sesshomaru as her bait?

Rin hoped she was thinking too much. She hoped she was just looking too deep into things.

But what if she wasn't?

Would she tell Sesshomaru? If she did then Rin was as good as dead meat. What would Sesshomaru think of her then? Would he cast her out? It was a secret never meant for him to find out even if it killed her.

"Rin," she almost jumped at the call of her name. Katsumi stared at the absentminded girl for a few seconds in silence before continued, "get into the water. We don't have all day."

Rin reluctantly obeyed, still half daze, losing in her own thought. Rin neatly fold her own garment on the bank before dipping her feet to test the water temperature and slowly lowered herself to join the demoness.

Now that Katsumi knew, would she try to kill her? She was going to be Sesshomaru's…, ah… she hated to use that word on her together with Sesshomaru…wife. To know that another girl was in love with her future husband must not have been the best of news. Especially one so closed to the man, Rin reasoned.

But she could be thinking too much. Maybe Katsumi really did simply want someone to join the bath and Sesshomaru was her last result. She tried to console herself, but she knew otherwise.

As her body lowered into the waist deep warm water, she imagined the demoness suddenly pounced at her and pushed her head into the water until her struggled came to a stop and let her, now dead, body floated in the water. Naked and all.

But Katsumi was a demoness, would she leave evidence like that behind? Should she just opened her big toothy tiger mouth and swallowed her whole?

She imagined Katsumi grabbed a hold of her shoulder and head and sank her sharp teeth down her neck. Red thick bloods were flowing into the clear water while Katsumi was slowly consumed her.

Would Sesshomaru be angry if that were to happen?

She doubted it.

Katsumi was his important lady while Rin was just…

Maybe he would share her as a meal with the domoness? She imagined them both held onto each of her arms and slowly sank their fangs into her fresh. Rin shuddered.

She knew she had let her imagination ran wild. No way would Sesshomaru eat her.

But still, if she were really killed by this demoness, what would Sesshomaru do?

Maybe he would just let the matter go and moved on, she thought sadly. Especially if he knew she had been in love with him. She was just a human.

Katsumi was so beautiful that no man could resist.

Rin let out a sigh as her arms came to wrap around her bended knees.

"Rin," called the demoness and her head snapped to attention. "Give me a massage," Katsumi said sweetly, "I have been walking all day and my muscles are aching all over," she whined.

Really? Was she kidding? She wasn't the only one walking.

Rin looked at the beautiful demoness who had a hand snaked at the back of her neck and tilted her head from side to side displayed the discomfort of her muscles.

Rin never imagined Katsumi to act like spoiled princess from the way she had been carried herself out in the past few days. Katsumi had always been so collected and elegant.

"Rin," the demoness called again sweetly.

She knew she had to obey. Katsumi was her future lady after all. Rin made her way toward the demoness who, now, turned her back to her and Rin started to massage the demoness's shoulders.

She felt like a servant.

She had never been treated like a servant ever since she had been with Sesshomaru. She guessed this was something she would have to get used to.

"So, what are you to Sesshomaru?" Katsumi asked while moaning in pleasure from the massage.

Rin froze for a second. To be honest, she wasn't sure what she was to him. It had never been voiced out loud of what she was. She was just always with him. She, too, wanted to know.

"His ward," she gave the answered she always gave to anyone who asked. She was glad that Katsumi did not ask what he was to her because she could not answered that he was only her lord.

He was the man she had been in loved with.

"Hm…" she hummed without paying her much attention.

Rin could not help but wondered why Katsumi asked. It should not be so surprising considering Daisuke had asked her as well.

"How come you are staying with him?" Katsumi ventured.

"He saved me a long time ago. I have been with him since." Rin did not want to go into details.

"Do you ever think of getting married?" Katsumi asked nonchalance, still moaning with each pressure Rin applied. Rin once again froze.

Did she try to get rid of her?

"No," she answered plainly. But would Katsumi try to be a match maker and tried to marry her off? Of course that would be one of the best ways to get Rin out of her hair.

"Don't worry, no one will force you to get married," Katsumi answered as if she could read her mind. "Sesshomaru said you could choose when and whom you wish to marry," Katsumi said simply without any malice, but Rin could not stop thinking of her motives.

Was it a suggestion?

But one thing was for sure, Sesshomaru didn't care if she wanted to leave or stay. And Katsumi and Sesshomaru were closer then they seemed. They already discussed and decided on what they would do with her, Rin, the unwanted girl. She was not a threat to Katsumi after all because Sesshomaru only saw Katsumi.

Her already heavy heart felt another tightly grasped which made Rin wanted to cry.

"You are lucky to have a choice," Rin heard Katsumi whispered, so quietly that she doubted if the demoness had really said it. So she dismissed it. She was the unwanted one here who had to watch the man she loved, loved another.

After that conversation, Rin was sure she had been picked on.

Why?

Katsumi made her helped with the bath, washed her hair, scrubbed the demon's back, massaged her legs, and even helped put on the kimono. She ordered her do each and every little thing down to the smallest of things. Rin was sure Katsumi was capable of doing those tasks herself.

How else would she been survived all these past few days?

After the bath, Rin felt so exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Too tire to even think of why she only started to pick on her now.

She was just glad Katsumi did not order her to carry the demoness back to the camp, too.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Please review again. It only takes a few seconds of your time and it made me grinning from ear to ear and motivate like no others. Yes, I'm sound like a broken record, "Review please" ^_^**

**Sumiresama**: Thank you. I like them too. Please keep reading and find out. :)

**Amethyst Lover: **Lol, thanks for sharing your story. I didn't expect it to be that shocking. (I hope you don't mind me laughing lol) And yes, it is RinSess fanfic. I won't have it any other way. ;)

**Lp**: Thank you for letting me know that you like my stories. Sorry about all my whining. Katsumi is not a bad person, but she isn't all pure either. Just like anyone else, she has good and bad side :) PS. Thanks for the review for "You want it go get it" too. Lol, it's just something that made me laughed so hard in my head that I had to write it out. I try to stay away from cliché if I can. :)

**Ginger**-Megz: haha thank you. :) I hope this is not disappointed you.

**Cristal: **I will try to update my other stories too, but I don't know when. Thanks for letting me know that you like those stories. That's the thing, if people don't review then it is hard for me to know if pp likes it or not. Thanks :)

**Melody: **Thanks for the review. I can't promise long chapters because I end it when I feel like ending it. :) Some chapter will be longer than the other.

**Rinshy**: lol, I like her too. Thanks, as I have told you before, confidence is not my thing. :) I can't promise long chap because it end when I feel like ending it. To extend it sometimes feel force and drag on.

**RiceBallMaker94: **Thanks for the review. It's all well. :) There won't be anything too terrible happen in this fanfic.

**Minky Sam: **Here it is, :D Thanks for the review.

**StoriedFabric: **Katsumi is… well, not evil. Yep, I thought that too, because she already sees how much suffering Rin has been though. Thanks for letting me know that Sesshy was in character. I was making him too childish.

**Rairakku:** So you speak more than one language? Cool. Yep she is. Don't worry about it. I can always use google translation. (Though it doesn't make sense sometimes) PS. Thanks for the review for "Lemons" lol, it's call lemons for a reason. ;) And that's the only kind of lemons i could write so far. the other one made me blush too much.

**Ana: **More like I have been force to come back, lol. Thanks for the review for "Lemons" too. :)

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: *Nodding head, smile broadened*, thanks. The grin extended nearly reach the ears, Thanks for the review :D

**IcegirlJenni**: It's not for time, but she has her own reason. It will be displayed in nearly the end of the story. :)

**Guest**: Thank you. Please keep reading and review. :D

**Mitchie:** I will try my best to update as soon as I can.

**Sotam**: lol, seems like Rin could not do much. Thanks for the review. :)

Mar 19, 2013


	23. Chapter 23

**I WILL QUIT WRITING IF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T GET 30 REVIEWS**

* * *

Once Rin reached the campsite, she felt so drain out, both emotionally and physically, that she didn't even feel like eating the rabbits that Daisuke had hunted. Jaken had helped prepare and roasted it ready for her.

Rin forced herself to eat quietly and absentmindedly.

In her oblivious state, she had fail to notice that the pouting lord had stop throwing tantrums now that the person he had tried to gain attention had her mind occupied on something else. In fact, Sesshomaru was growing concern as each minutes passed by in silence.

Not that Sesshomaru wanted it to be noisy, but a night without hearing Rin's chatter voice felt incomplete somehow. She had started talking again, not as much as before the shocking news of Sesshomaru taking a mate, but was talking all the same.

Did something happen at the hot spring?

Or was his action that caused her to be so exhausted?

Sesshomaru eyed Katsumi who was eating her meal innocently as if she noticed nothing.

Something suspicious was going on.

Sesshomaru would have to ask Rin and find out if Katsumi had mistreated her. He would keep an eye on them from now on. If Katsumi mistreated Rin, he would have to talk to Katsumi and make sure it would never happen again.

He then returned to his turmoil feelings.

He still had not found the reason for his irritation and he intended to find it out. He did not like not knowing and his feelings had always been clear to him. But the sudden overwhelm and almost out of control anger today unnerved him. He had to find the reasons for it soon.

Maybe he already knew, but just refused to notice it.

But he had the whole night to think it over.

"Rin," he called to her as she was preparing for bed. She had not looked at him the whole evening since she was back from the hot spring, too deep in thought. He was now standing before her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she looked up to him. She looked exhausted even when he was finally talking to her again.

"Are you well?" he asked in his cold monotone voice.

Her face lifted up into a smile, "I'm just tired, my lord."

* * *

Rin was once again ended up at the hot spring with Katsumi because the princess needed to be cleaned and refreshed herself again before the traveling start. And of course Rin had no say because she knew better than letting Katsumi mentioning Sesshomaru bathing with her.

Sesshomaru gave Rin the look that told her she did not have to go to the hot spring if she did not wish to, which Rin was glad, but she decided to go all the same. Katsumi knew her secret and would not afraid to use it against her until she got what she wanted.

But this time, at the hot spring, Rin was not playing the role of a servant, but a doll toy.

How so?

Well, Katsumi was now washing Rin's hair, scrubbing her clean saying the domoness wanted to replay the favor from the day before.

Rin did not ask for it and would prefer being left alone.

"You are very pretty," Katsumi complemented Rin, but she felt more like an insult coming from Katsumi, the most beautiful person she had ever seen. So beautiful that Rin did not want to look at her perfect feminine curls that had been exposed before her. It had made her heart burned painfully with jealously. The beauty that had captured Sesshomaru's heart.

"Thank you," Rin said meekly.

"I can clean by myself, Lady Katsumi. You don't have to help me." Rin tried again for the tenth time.

"Why? I want to help you," said the demoness as she gently massaged Rin's head.

_Because I'm not a child._

Rin sighed and gave in because otherwise she would find no peace. She just wished the bath would be over soon so she could finally be free from Katsumi.

But it was not just that. After the bath was over, Rin found that the clean Kimono she had prepared was missing!

Where could it have gone and how did this happen?

Katsumi then lend Rin one of hers. But it was not one of the simple kimonos Katsumi had been wearing.

Not that it wasn't beautiful. The problem was it was one of those rich princess kimonos that had too many layers for Rin's taste. However Katsumi exclaimed excitingly as she helped Rin into it.

"You will look so beautiful in this clothe," she said. Rin sighed. She had no choice but to wear it because she would rather have the heavy kimono on than walking back naked. But she would change back to one of her own as soon as she got back to the camp.

But how come Katsumi happen to have a spare pair of clothes while Rin's went missing? Why indeed. Rin sighed again. At least she had something to wear.

But no, it wasn't over with all that.

Katsumi was now forcing her to have her face painted.

"Really, I don't need my face paints. I am fine the way it is Lady Katsumi," Rin told the demoness, trying hard to not screamed at her, who had all kind of makeup tools laid out neatly on the floor next to the hot spring.

"It will bring out your nature beauty," Katsumi said happily as if a child got a new toy.

But of course, Rin doubted that was all there would be, bringing out her beauty. She felt that there was a reason behind Katsumi's action today. She did not know what it was, but it wasn't for the beauty sake alone.

"I do not want my face paint. I like my face the way it is."

"Do you hate me Rin?" Katsumi asked, a frown appeared on her beautiful face.

"No. Of course not, my lady," Rin answered wearily. She did not hate the demoness...yet. But she didn't like her either.

"Then why would you not let me paint your face. You act as if you hate me touching you. Am I annoying you?" She pouted cutely. Her ocean blue eyes frown innocently that Rin almost believed the demoness 's feeling really had been hurt. But something told her otherwise.

_Liking you and being your dressing doll are two different things_, Rin wanted to say, but held her tongue.

Maybe the demoness really had no other motives. Maybe Rin was just thinking too much and saw that she was being picked on because she envied the demoness? She tried to see things from another perspective.

Rin wanted so much to believe that the demoness did not act on impulse, but she knew Katsumi was not that simpleminded. Or was she that childish and innocent. Rin would have believed her if she had carried herself that way from the beginning, but she had only been on Rin's case since yesterday.

And Rin could catch on to the fact that Katsumi was trying to manipulate her again by saying those phases. If Rin refused to be a play doll for Katsumi, the demoness would take that Rin hated her. She purposely cornered Rin with those lines, because Rin would have no choice but letting herself to be played with. The demoness would not accept any other explanations but believed that Rin hated her and thought her to be annoying.

Rin sighed.

Katsumi had really been annoying the way she had been demanding things and pushing her around, and Rin was sure the demoness knew so, too. This was another way to pick on her, Rin thought tiredly.

"Fine. But don't make it look funny please," Rin told the demoness who smiled excitingly back. Rin wondered what the demoness had in mind for her.

Would she paint her face into a laughing stock?

She could already see and hear Jaken laughing pointing a shaky finger while cupping his stomach at her once they returned.

Well, it didn't matter. The demoness would always get things her ways. As long as it was something Rin could endure, she would not complain. But she knew, this was only the beginning.

The demoness was sure enjoyed torment her.

* * *

**_APRIL FOOLS_**_! Yep, I am participant this year. *_^ No way I will quit writing. I will keep writing even when you tell me to stop. :D_

_Btw, just letting you guys know that I have another account here by the name **I EAT A LOT**. Check it out if you have not done so already._

_I originally wanted to make this ch longer, but this is all I could manage. I'm in my writing block mood where just thinking about writing already made me drain out of all energy._

_And as always, thanks for the reviews :D_

**_StoriedFabric:_**_ People might hate Katsumi in these few chapters. And u r right about Sesshy said it haft-heat that Rin could marry if she choose to._

**_RiceBallMaker94_**_: Lol. This time she is playing something else. Thanks for the review. :)_

**_Icegirljenni:_**_ Yep, she meant it. Remember, she was force into marry him because she was so beautiful._

**_Rairakku:_**_ It's okay. I'm not the best with English either. But the more u use, the better you got. So keep it up :)_

**_Mitchie:_**_ Lol, true. Thanks._

**_Soph:_**_ As u should ready know, the stories forced me to come back. :D thanks for the review._

**_Lp: _**_I hope u won't come to hate Katsumi in these few ch. And you are right that it's not nice at all to be uninspired. Right now I'm in one of those mood._

**_Sotam:_**_ Lol, I had that thought crossed my mind for a second too when I wrote it. Because she was moaning, lol._

**_Rinshy:_**_ lol, she sure is._

**_SesshyRin3:_**_ You will have the answer in the waaaaay later chapter. (evil aren't I?) Aw, thanks. your complement made me float.^/^_

_Apr 1, 2013_


	24. Chapter 24

It was a sunny day. The sun hung bright and high in the clear blue sky. They were walking on grassland where there weren't many trees around. It was a hot day.

This was Katsumi's plan all along!

Katsumi had known this would happen!

Rin was wearing the thick kimono on the hot day, her movements were restricted, and the layers of the kimono were dragging on the ground as she walked.

It was tormenting.

It was annoying.

This was what the demoness had wanted and she had seceded. Rin could see Katsumi chatting happily with Daisuke in front of her.

It was her trap! And yet, Rin walked right into it.

Why did Rin not changed into her own clothes as she had planned?

Again, it was all Katsumi's to blame.

Once they returned to the campsite, the men who had been station there were openly stared at Rin.

Katsumi smirked.

"Rin," Murmured Daisuke, mouth slightly opened as he stood on his feet.

Jaken was lost for words, dropping the staff of two heads next to the campfire. He was cooking for breakfast.

Sesshomaru just simply stared, his express was slightly of shock and, as always, unreadable.

Rin stood fidgeting, her hands held onto the sides of her kimono, cursing Katsumi inwardly, wondering what the demoness had done to her face to earn such stares from the men. She was not allowed to look at her reflection in the water saying they would be late if not coming back right away.

She now wanted to run away and hide her face somewhere from those eyes. She did not want to hear their laugh or taunted words.

"You look beautiful," exclaimed Daisuke. His eyes were dancing on his handsome and smiling face.

Rin blinked, her head snapped toward Daisuke, and then blushed.

That was uncalled for. She expected anything, but to be told that she was beautiful.

"Right?" Katsumi came to hugged Rin's shoulders, "Don't you think so, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru, who had been siting calmly against the cave's wall, looked at the human girl who now had her hair neatly combed and let it slid down her back; her eyes were in a slightly darker shade which brought out her big doe-like eyes even more. She looked as natural as she always had, but her face's feature had been highlight and darken in the right place which made the girl look prettier than he could ever remember.

That added to the fact that she was now wearing a princess-like kimono that only high status girls would wear. She looked stunning.

Rin was brushing, avoiding his eyes, but shyly peeking at him who was still wasn't able to tear his gaze from her womanly figure, waiting for the answer.

"Hn," was his only reply, but that was all the girl need to hear. Rin's face brightened to the brightest smile yet. It was a shy smile, but a beautiful and happy one.

For a moment, he thought he had forgotten to breath. This was the first time since the tiger demons had joined them that Sesshomaru had seen Rin truly smile. He did not realized just how much he had missed that genus smile of hers.

"T-thank you," Rin murmured while her heart was beating fast from happiness. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You are absolutely beautiful Rin," Daisuke chipped in. "You should dressed up more often." A big grin was on the tiger demon's face which brought out one of her own.

And of course, that was all planed by Katsumi. She knew that once Sesshomaru complement on Rin, Rin would stay in that thick kimono, Rin though angrily as she took another short step because of her restricted clothes. Katsumi knew that Rin's weakness was Sesshomaru and she used it well. Such a sneaky and manipulative demoness!

She wondered why Katsumi disliked her so much.

What had she done to deserve to be picked on like this?

Rin sighed inwardly. But thanked to the demoness, it was the first time Sesshomaru had complemented that she was beautiful.

Rin smiled as a tin of light blush spread across her cheeks. A warm sensation washed over her entire being. She was happy.

All these torturing were bearable with just that one agreement from her lord.

"Beautiful."

* * *

**I really want to finish this story and get it out of my hair, but this is as far as I could go. I have no motivation these days anytime I think about writing :(**

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and reading. **

**Red4Angel**: thanks for the eagerness to read the next chap. I hope this is not disappointed you. :D Katsumi is up to something, but she is sneaky and clever and she knew Sesshy was not stupid. She would not do anything that's too obvious. :)

**Rinshy:** Yep, in the next few chapters, it should be fine for her.

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: I will take that as a complement XD. Lol, that sounds terrible. It would be the worst.

**Gaga overSesshy**: aw thank you. lol, I wanted to have some fun on that day :D

**StoriedFabric:** I will try to update more often since I really want to end this story.

**Rairakku:** She could be scary if she wants to be. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**: lol. Sesshy will soon :)

**Mitchie**: I will try update as soon as I can. Thank you for the review.

**Sarah Monroe**: aw, thanks. Here, update. :)

**Minky Sam**: Lol, it was fun with the April fools thing. As for Katsumi, she isn't a terrible person. She has her reason, but it might not be the best excuse. Lol, I would love to see that signature again. :)

**Jenny-A1**: thanks for point that out and the advice. I've tried reading out loud before, but I ended up in a big mess of confusion that I wasn't even sure what wanted to write anymore. Thanks for the review.

**Sotam**: Katsumi is playful in a sense. It just that Rin was already in bad shape. Thanks for the review.

**Lilly: **Thank you. I am continuing it. :)

**Lp**: Sesshy will see it pretty soon :)

**Icegirljenni**: That's true in a sense. However, her reason is a different one. It will be reveal in later chapters. :)

**I. am .Hollow**:: once again, thanks for the help. :) I really appreciated it. (I put a space on your pen name because otherwise it would not show up)

**Cristal:** lol, wouldn't be that mean. So here it is. :)

**Guest:** Thank you. :)

4/4/13


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I've start this chapter since the 10th of April, I've wanted to write more, but this is as far as I can go. Hope it's not too disappointing or boring.**

* * *

It was hot and stuffy. The sweats were crawling down her skin making her feeling sticky and disgusting. Her movements were restricted and slow as if she had been chained. The kimonos were heavy and stripped her of off her strength as if she had been carrying a mountain on her back. The hot heat of the sun made her throat trier than ever and she had to drink water frequently.

And what else did Rin notice?

Katsumi with the brightest mood she had ever seen!

The demoness almost sang and dance with each steps she took.

Urg…

And Rin? She wanted to curse and scream at the happy demoness with each of her strides. She wanted to jump and strangle the demoness to wipe that stupid grin off of that pretty face.

Well, she could not truly put all the blames on the demoness. Sure, it was Katsumi's intention to torture her, but it was Rin who decided to stay in these thick kimonos. She had the choice to change out of it if she wanted to, but she just had to want to be beautiful.

Five layers kimono.

Five freaking heavy, (beautiful) layers!

She was glad that it wasn't the twelve layers kimono because she would have died from the heat stroke as well as the weight of the clothes.

Another drop of sweat threatened to drip into her right eye. Rin wiped it off with her silk sleeve.

She took another sip of water, she felt lightheaded. She knew sooner or later she would have to change out of these clothes.

But she wanted to stay in it for as long as possible. Silly she knew, to want to be beautiful for Sesshomaru. To bear this torture only because he told her she was beautiful.

Pathetic!

No matter what, she could never be compared to the beautiful Katsumi. But even so, she wanted to be beautiful. She wanted Sesshomaru to see her.

Suddenly, the group had come to a halt.

Rin looked up to see what was going on ahead and saw five demons standing in the middle of the road, all arms with weapons: swords, and spares.

They all looked humans, one looking slightly wolfish with his long jaw. Two were in their early twenties for human age, on in mid-twenties and the other two in late thirties.

Sesshomaru stood watching them silently, waiting for the other party to speak. Normally he would only tell them to move, but from their stands, he could tell they were waiting for him.

"We are here to escort Lord Masaru's bride," said the eldest demon with a smugly smirk, he had been in the front line, their leader. His eyes traveled toward the girls.

* * *

**RiceBallMaker94**: Mischievous. ^^

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: Lol, just wait and see. ^^

**Yasmine357**: Lol, if you are not afraid of him, go ahead ^^

**StoriedFabric**: Thanks. And you're right about the heat. :D

**Mitchie**: She's not exactly nice, but not that mean either :D

**Icegirljenni**: Thanks. That's what love does to people.

**Lp**: Ha ha ha. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make him so dense. He will figure out soon.

**Minky Sam**: They won't have alone time much. Katsumi is just being Katsumi lol.

**Inu Daughter 17**: I will try :) Thanks for the review

**Rinshy**:Thanks. :)

**SesshyRin3**: Thanks for the wait. She did not do it for him, his more for herself and the fun of seeing Rin being torture. XD

**Snow in October**: Lol, Sesshy will have to think about that. Daisuke already wrapping himself around Rin's finger without her instruction, lol.

**Rairakku**: Lol, that's why it's fun.

**SessLove**: Thanks for the reviews. Lol he just have to get it to learn it. :D

.

May 2, 2013


	26. Chapter 26

**You will notice that there are not any (or as many) grammar mistakes in this chapter. Yes, I've got a beta to help edit this story and edited supper fast too. :D**

**Matrineal : Thank you so much for the offer which I shamelessly jump at it for the help. ^^ **

**For how long I do not know, but I've misplaced chapter 4 with another story for a while. I just noticed the other day when I ran into it again. You might want to go back and check if you've missed it. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"We are here to escort Lord Masaru's bride," said the eldest demon with a smirk. He had been in the front line, their leader. His eyes traveled toward the girls. "Lady Katsumi, please come with us."  
Katsumi wanted to roll her eyes. She sighed inwardly hearing Masaru's name.

It had been years since the sneaky, but coward fox demon had been trying to make her his woman. He had been trying to court her, sending gifts, sweet talking, threatening her, and then trying to overpower her. But because he was weaker than Katsumi, he always failed.  
Even so, he did not stop harassing her; even after he was being beaten to the punch. She sometimes wondered why she did not just finish him off and save them both the trouble.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted toward her without turning his head and she understood that she had some explanation to do.

"Masaru is one of my troublesome admirers. I thought I've made it clear I don't want to marry him the last time I stepped on his face."  
Sesshoumaru accepted the explanation and turned his attention back to the five demons.

"Leave, and I will pretend like I've never heard you," said Sesshoumaru. It can be said that he was in a good mood today and did not want to kill unnecessarily in front of his ward.

The five demons laughed, but Sesshoumaru only watched emotionlessly.

"Who are you people? You are bear demons, how are you relates to Masaru?" asked Daisuke from Sesshomaru's right. Masaru was a fox demon and he had never seen these demons before.

"We were hired for this job. Lord Masaru will pay anyone who can escort his bride, Lady Katsumi, to him three heaps of gold and more," said the second elder demon from behind their leader.

"Lady Katsumi has always denied his proposal saying she was not ready to marry anyone. But now that she's ready, Lord Masaru, sent us to welcome his bride and bring her to him," chipped in another demon and the whole group started to laugh, though no one else thought it was funny.

Daisuke started to get irritated, Katsumi rolled her eyes, and Sesshoumaru stood in silence. Rin stared at the scene in disbelieved, wondering what kind of person Masaru was to be so persistent and unreasonable.

"Masaru is one of my troublesome admirers," she said. So that meant there were more like him. Rin started to wonder what kind of life the beautiful Katsumi must've lived. Her beauty must've drawn all kinds of men toward her. Sesshoumaru included. Rin almost brought a hand to clench her chest at the painful thought of Sesshoumaru falling in love with Katsumi because of her beauty.

"You lowly demons! How dare you put a claim on what's belongs to lord Sesshoumaru! You should be grateful that lord Sesshoumaru has mercy on you and let would you escape. You should go while you still can!" Jaken ran in front of Sesshoumaru, waving his staff of two heads angrily at the group of demons.

Jaken's action only caused the bear demons to laugh harder.

"We, the five iron brothers don't need mercy from anyone," said the cocky leader. "We will take Lady Katsumi." His smirk widened, eyes dotting toward Rin. "And maybe that pretty little thing for ourselves." Another fit of laugher echoed from the demons, agreeing to their leader as if they were idiots whose specialty was only laughing.

Rin glared daggers at the demons. Daisuke's clenched fists were trembling. Jaken's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru simply stated: "Stay back," and leaped toward the demons, sword in hand.

The leader jumped back just in time before Sesshoumaru's sword cut through air.

Daisuke, too, could not wait around and let Sesshoumaru release his angers alone, he joined the battle.

Sesshoumaru's sword clashed with the bear leaders'. His strikes were precise and powerful; he quickly withdrew only to strike again. The bear demon could only put up a defense, nothing more. From the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye, he noticed another blade aiming at him from behind, but his green, glowing, poison whip was able to wrap itself around the blade and gave the owner a cut on his left forearm. Sesshoumaru then focused his attention back at the bear leader.

His sword swung over the demon's head. The demon barely managed to dodge, but Sesshoumaru quickly brought the sword back to block the spear from the second demon on his right. His whip from his fingertips snaked toward his left where the third demon who had his sword pointing at him also. It disarmed the third demon, missing his throat but had managed to send him to the ground. Sesshoumaru's sword also sent the second demon flying backward, knocking a tree in half when he fell.

Sesshoumaru focused his full attention back at the leader, aiming for his head.

Daisuke wasn't doing so badly with his own two foes, ducking and swinging his sword in expertise.

Sesshoumaru struck downward at the bear leader who had once again raised his sword with both hands to block. His teeth ground together, arms trembling with effort. While holding the sword up, he used his free hand to strike the demon's chest. Alarmed, the demon lowered an arm to prevent Sesshoumaru's sharp claws from tearing him open, but that action allowed Sesshomaru's sword to sink down into the other demon's shoulder; forcing him to go down on one knee.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the demon whose shoulder gushed blood.

Raising his sword, he was ready to finish the job and cut his opponent's head off. The bear demon leader was staring at him terrified.

At the last second, Sesshoumaru's ears picked up a whistle of a spear piecing through the air toward him. He shifted slightly to the right, easily dodging it and let it pass him, while his intention was still on the job of finishing off the leader's head. But in that split second, his heart sank, head snapping toward the direction of the spear. He felt weak at with realization of its direction.

He leaped after the spear with everything he had, knowing he would never catch it in time with his distance. And with her heavy clothing, she would not be able to dodge. The thought that he would lose her again was like the end of the world.

The spear was heading at high speed toward her!

"Rin!"

* * *

**Another cliff, I know. I am evil, yes, but don't kill me because you won't know the end of this story if you did so. Lol. It's not what you've guess wasn't it. :D As always, thanks for the reviews, reading, favorites, and following. :D I'm so sleepy now that I have a headache. Sorry if the answering to the review doesn't make sense. Goodnight.**

**StoriedFabric:** Yes, that's the fact that needs to be change. Rin should be aknowdlege as who she really meant to be. But Sesshy oblivion is what keeps the story interesting. :D

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: Sorry for making it another cliff. Nice avatar btw way. I forgot to mention it last time :D

**Gienix**: Thanks. I'm glad that you think so. I will try to update as soon as I can.

**Sotam:** She might :D

**Yukiero**: So do you like the turn of event? :D

**chrysanthemum-nhu:** She doesn't have a hand in it at all. :D

**Leesa323: **Nope, it's not a set up.

**Rosaji: **thanks for the many reviews. Lol, Jaken is always suffering when Sesshy decided to do something. :D

**Mitchie: **yes it was torturing.

**Lp**: Thanks. I'm glad that you don't mind about the short chapter. I orginal plan to stop the last chapter with the end of this one, but I couldn't write.

**Rinshy: **yep, you've guessed right.

**Rairakku**: lol, she's just have been the victim this whole story.

**Andreatc**: aw, thanks. As for the require, I will try, but no promised. I don't know much what will happen next. :D

**Snow in October**: Lol, I loved that song too. :D It's Katsumi that they want, but the excitement is all the same :D

May 7, 2013


	27. Chapter 27

**This is a one time thing only for this story, I WILL WRITE 100 WORDS FOR ANY REVIEW I GOT. So if i got 1 review, the next chapter will be 100 words, 10 reviews= 1000 words, and 100 reviews= 10,000 :DDD. I can't write a ten thousands words chapter, but I don't have to worry about that. :DDD**

**The reason for doing this? I want to know who is reading the story now. Some of the reviewers has disappeared along the way and I wondered who's still around. :D Sorry about the extremely short chapter. I know it's been a long wait and a small chapter won't make up for anything, but since i couldn't write, I thought a small chapter is better than no update at all. Also, you are in control of how long the next chapter will be ^_***

**PS. My old laptop is now still being fixed and i don't have wireless at home so i won't be able to write or respond for a while.**

* * *

Rin stood frozen as she stared at the spear heading toward her. She wanted to dodge, but the thick and heavy kimonos had her rooted to the spot. She would not make it.

I'm going to die, she thought. But in the mid of life and death, she could not help but feeling happy at the sight of her lord dropping everything to come to her aid. He face almost appeared terrified to her. She nearly smiled at the sight even though she knew her lord would not made it in time. She knew he cared about her. Only not the way she wish he would.

Suddenly, Rin felt something gasped her legs and pulling hard. She lost her balance and felt her behind mad a hard impact to the floor.

It's hurts.

Above her was a flying spear that nearly gasped her nose in the as it passed her by. Rin looked to her right where the demoness was still holding to a dancing piece of white cloth.

Katsumi saved me? Rin thought in confusion. She thought the demoness hated her. Katsumi could just stand by and let the bear demons ripped her life out of her and Rin would forever be out of the demoness' way. No one would blame her for Rin's death, yet Katsumi saved her.

Sesshomaru was now standing in front of Rin, his face looked blank as always to others, but she knew he felt relief. Sesshomaru turned toward the demoness and gave her a slight nod while Katsumi returned the gesture. That was as well as a thank you from him.

Great! Now they were on an ever better term and Rin just bridged them to get even closer together. Rin could tell that Sesshomaru was pleased with Katsumi's action. She had earned his respect in the process even. Rin should be happy that she did not die, but she could not help but felt resentment toward Katsumi for getting into Sesshomaru's good side because of her. Rin sighed inwardly.

What had she become?

She became blind to jealousy that she could not even see past anything but the fact that the demoness had stole the love of her life.

Rin tried to pick herself up from the painful fall. The demoness did not have to yank Rin's legs so hard.

"Are you injured, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No my lord," she gave him an assure smile. He studied her for a second longer before he turned his attention to the bear demons who were now on their feet and was ready to run away. But the leader demon would not run for long because anything that hit by Sesshomaru's sword would not heal. His body had already started to disintegrated.

Even so, Sesshomaru did not plan to let them, any of them, escape. The fact that they had put Rin's life in danger was more than a death sentence.

Sesshomaru looked at the retreating demons before him and raised his sword. He swung the sword and sent a electric energy-like toward the demons. In seconds, the demons' bodies were fallen with the burning path Sesshomaru's sword had opened to the forest. It extend for nearly half a mile away.

Katsumi now glad that she did accept Sesshomaru's offer because she could only imagine what would happen to her tribe if she refused.

Daisuke on other hand wanted to duel Sesshomaru more than ever. He could lose, but he definitely wanted to duel such a powerful opponent.

Rin just wanted to get out of the kimonos and drown in misery at the fact that her almost death experience made Sesshomaru see Katsumi in a new light.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviews, follows, favorites and reading this story. "Sounds like a broken records, lol"**

_Darkmyr-InuYashaFan : Thanks for the patient. I hope I could write the next chapter soon. (When I got my laptop back)_

_Gienix: Because... well, I don't know how to answer that, lol. it's just end when it end, :D Sorry for the long wait._

_Keilanot2: Thanks._

_Yukiero: Thanks, and sorry for the long wait._

_Snow in October: He had yet to realized his feelings toward her, but he always knew she is important to him. :DD_

_Lp: Lol, I choose the unlikely person to save her. :DD_

_StoriedFabric: He need a lesson in love area. And no, Katsumi is not found of Masaru, she's just not kiling unnecessarily. And thanks. I hate writing battle scent though. Still, in a few of my stories have them, :D_

_Merry Marry: Hello. I thought you've stop reading this story. And no, he had not go that direction with his emotion yet._

_Guest: I am. Sorry about the long wait and thanks for the review._

_Rairakku: Lol, it's katsumi :D_

_Red4Angel: Lol, I know, sorry. It's just that when you hit the spot where you want it and then you just can't write next. I don't know how much it make sense, lol._

_Sotam: It's not Sesshy, but someone save her and that should be good enough :DD_

_Guest: lol, I know. At first those 2 chapters are meant to be only one, but I couldn't write and divine it into two. Sorry about to long wait. Writer's block often got to me when I don't want them to the most._

_Jenny-A1: Thank you. :D_

_iceBallMaker94: :D_

_Ladylna:thanks. I will try and keep writing. Aw, i'm sorry to hear that and hope your situation get better and you will feel better._

_Andreatc: lol, thanks. I was afraid that the cliff will annoyed people. Sorry about the long wait._

_Loveanimea: Sorry about the long wait. I couldn't write so yeah... srorry. I hope this short chapter will help a bit._

_Storylady35: Thanks. I hope the grammar will improve too, but I doubted it. It has always been a problem with me, like forever._

_May 30 2013_


	28. Chapter 28

Word counts: 2200

**Thank you so much for the reviews. And as I've promised, its' 2200 words (a few words more or less since all the counting tool didn't agreed for some reason) :DD. Anyway, i don't have my laptop so and I'm not used to using the tablet, i just got it, so it was extremely hard for me to type. Not to mention supper slow. And the copy and past and many other things are so annoying. My point is, this is not sense and i just want to say it, lol. Thanks for the reviews and do it again. i hope i don't miss answer anyone, but with the time limit i got, i didn't have time to check. **

* * *

After the battle was over, the journey continued as if it had never been interrupted. Sesshomaru led them in a not too fast or slow pace.

Rin changed out of the fancy clothes that had almost cost her her life and carried her bow close because she doubted the attack in he afternoon would be the only one. Everyone in the group came to the same conclusion, and they were right.

Rin and Kastumi were once again in the water, this time just plain water because there was no hot spring around. But since it was such a hot day, cool water was more than welcome.

Rin went along to the bath without protested because she didn't have the heart or energy to deal with Katsumi's mind game.

The bath went on in silence, Rin sank in her misery, but she couldn't help wondering why the demoness would save her.

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me," she thought out loud before she could stop herself.

The demoness pretended to gasped in shock, a hand covered her mouth, "Oh Rin, I didn't know you think so badly of me!" she exclaimed in her annoying way. Rin was hoping she would get a serious answer for once, but no, Katsumi just had to be Katsumi.

"It's just that you've been picking on me ," she sighed inwardly.

"Was that how you've viewed me all this time? A terrible bully? I thought we were having fun," she said sadly, making a face.

_You've go to be kidding me!_

Rin wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't even have the energy to do so. She sighed inwardly. She didn't want to deal with her pretend-innocent right now. And of course, Katsumi was the only one having all the fun. Rin had been living in hell since the moment the demoness shown up. And now, Sesshomaru seemed to like the demoness even more.

Rin unconsciously wrapping her arms around her knees, drawing another sigh. She looked like she was about to cry, not that she would. It was just that so suddenly her entire world had turned up side down. The person she thought would never changed, Sesshomaru, had changed. Women had never appeal to him before, yet here he was, about to take a mate.

"There's no reason for me to want you dead, Rin," said the demoness, serious for once. Rin's head snapped her way, waiting for more explanations, but that was all the demoness would say. Rin wanted to ask many more questions, but the conversation ended there. It didn't seem like Katsumi would answer seriously again if she asked.

Rin thought the demoness was strange, but at least she was not a bad person. She might even have a kind heart.

Rin sighed inwardly. Well, at least her lord did not get a terrible demonesss as his mate. It could've been worse.

If Rin thought about it fairly, Katsumi was his perfect match. She was so beautiful, always calm, smart,a bit cunning and manipulative, but she wasn'tt a bad person. Sure, she had been making Rin's life a living hell, but she also saved her life.

Rin's brain understood, but she couldn't help feeling resentment toward the demoness and her chest still felt like it had been carrying a permanent nasty wound. The more perfect of a match they were , the worst Rin's wound became.

The bath continued in silence, Kastumi left her alone, and for that she was grateful.

The next few days went by in a chaos and annoying fashion. More demons shown up demanding on taking Katsumi to Masaru but were dealt accordingly to their ignorance to attack the strongest demon lord alive, Sesshomaru.

It was more of an annoyance to be constantly interrupted on their journey than dangerous. Katsumi were growing irritated and sometimes rolled her eyes and just jumped into battles with Sesshomaru and Daisuke. In one case, they were surrounded by over twenty demoness which forced Rin to use her archery skill; fast and accurate.

As much as Rin didn't want to like Katsumi, she had to admit that Katsumi fought as beautifully as her appearance. The way her arms lifted, shifted and swung the thin piece of white cloth as the cloth came to life was fascinating. In a way, her weapon was similar to Sesshomaru's poison whip, only she danced with her entire body, lifting her arms, shifting her feet, jumping, bending, as if she had become one with the white cloth in her hand. But as beautiful as she appeared fighting, she was deadly.

Sesshomaru's patient had ran thin as well. All he said to the idiotic demons who demanded to take Katsumi was, "moved", and cut their heads off right afterword when they did not listen.

The worst part was being attack while taking a bath. Well, right after a bath. A group of pig demons, roughly count about fifteen, showed up right after Katsumi and Rin were out of their routine bath. Rin grasped her bow at lighting speed and shot at the demon that came at her, but she missed and the bow got knocked out of her hands. It was happening so fast and before she knew it, she found herself being pinned down by the large demon's weigh. An excellence fighter she was, she could do nothing when she was firmly locked down by a stronger opponent. She couldn't move because her hands were bended behind her back and her face was pinned against the earth.

Kastumi, on the other hand, danced like a gentle whirl wind and sliced the demos who came her way with ease. The piece of cloth snaked around a demon's ankle and pulled him down, face first , while the same hand that commended the cloth punched another demon on the face.

Two demons jumped at her with an opening net intended to catch her, but the demoness easily dodged out of the way. The number may be large, but no one could get closed enough to Katsumi. Her dancing cloth kept them at a good distance away.

Rin felt herself being thrown roughly over the demon's tough shoulder like a sand bag as if she was weightless. She struggled wildly but the demon didn't budge. From the corner of her eyes, Rin saw Katsumi fought her way toward her, but was surrounded. Rin felt the cool wind brushed strongly against her and realized that the demon had started to run at a high speed.

Ah-Un, the two heads dragon, the only male companion that wouldn't be killed by Sesshomaru even if he saw the girls in nude, came to investigate the noise because he was near by.

"Ah-Un, go get Daisuke and Sesshomaru. I'm following after Rin," called the demoness as she tried unsuccessfully to get closer to the said human girl who was now out of sight. The pigs demons noticed the dragon and rushed toward him in order to stop him from going to get help. Ah-Un shot out a bolt of fire at the demons sending them to land on their hinds in waves before Ah-Un shoot up into the sky.

Katsumi was finally able to jump out of the circle and started to chase after Rin, but was soon found herself surrounded and stopped by the demons again.

"Stop following me!" she scorned, standing in a battle stance, but no longer fighting. The pigs demons followed suit.

"But we are trying to catch you," answered one of the demons.

"Then why is the human taken when your goal is to catch me?" she asked, hands on her hips. The demons looked at one another for answers. "We don't know," one responded.

"Then step away! I need to follow her!" she demanded.

"But we are suppose to catch you," one replied.

"That's why I tell you to move!" Katsumi said in a frustrated tone that made the demons flinched. "Don't you realize that by letting me following after Rin is as good as catching me? I will be walking right into your doorstep!"

The pigs demons let out an "oh" and "ah" in understanding and started to clear a path for her. Pig demon was known for their lack of intelligence.

* * *

Was it because this demon was abnormally fast, or was it because Rin was just a human, she wasn't sure, but they were far out of fighting range in seconds. The demon kept on running while Rin kept on struggling unsuccessfully to get free.

"Why are you kidnapping me? Where are you taking me to?" Rin shouted to the large pig demon. He was larger and faster than the other pig demons that had come with him. He wore a plain trouser, but no shirt, same as all of his companions.

"Be quiet human," responded the rough deep voice.

For a pig demon, Rin wasn't sure if he was extra smart, or was it only his instinct that was leading him. He ran down the river so the water would wash off their scents and than jumped out into a field of all kind of flowers before running right into the forest as if he knew her companions could follow them by scents.

After thirty minutes or so, they reached an open cave and the demon ran right into it. He still refused to answer anything no matter how much Rin had asked.  
"Haru? Why are back alone and with a human?" asked a strong male voiced from the darkness. Rin's eyes had yet adjusted to it. "And where is Katsumi?"

Haru, Rin's kidnapper, stopped in his wave, thinking hard as if he was a child who was about to be scorn by his parents. "The rest will be taking Katsumi here," he said meekly.

The person in the dark sighed before stepping out for Rin to see. It was a man in his late twenties, tall, well-built, had pointy ears like Sesshomaru's and he wore fine clothes, average looking. He was not a pig demon,that was for sure.

"And what's with the human?" he asked.

"She's with Katsumi, and when I saw her... I thought... I thought she would taste good, boss," Haru replied timidly.

The demon known as boss rubbed his temples in annoyance. That's what he got for having pigs as his underlings. They were obedience, but extremely stupid.

"Put her down!" he ordered sternly and soon enough, Rin was roughly landed on the floor. She let out a yelp from the landed and turned to looked up at the two demons who she knew now they were planing to eat her. No, it wasn't only two, but five demons. Other than the boss, the rest were pig demons.

Rin watched as the boss landed a heavy punch on Haru's pig face, sending him to the ground, and then turned to Rin. He stepped closer toward Rin while Rin, now on her feet, stepped backward away toward the dead end of the cave wall. Her eyes never left the demons, her feet were in a battle stand ready to fight anytime they tried to jump her. The boss eyed her up and down then smirk lustfully.

"Give her to me," said the boss without turning his head away from Rin.

" Can I have a leg?" rubbing his chin, Haru came to stand behind the boss.

"I'm not going to eat her, idiot!" he hissed.

"Then what are you going to do with her boss?" Haru was curios. What else could she be other then food?

"Entertain me," the boss answered.

"How?"

The boss shot dagger glares at the pig demon. They were beyond stupid. But he decided to let it go.

"The way a wife entertain her husband," he answered blankly.

"No way!" Rin shouted in respond.

The boss smirked and said in a sing song tone, "Yes way."

"Can I make her my wife after you?" Haru asked. The boss looked at Haru, musing.

"Me too!" cried another demon and followed with another, "Me three." Slowly, all four pig demons were asking to join their boss.

Rin was visibly pale. Being food was much better than a gang rape, not that she would choose any of those two options.

"No you won't," Rin responded.

"Yes, you can have her after I'm done."

Rin's heart sank. She wasn'tt about to go down without a fight. Rin eyed the space between the demons' stands and thought of the a strategy. If she move quickly, she could run past the the demons and out of the cave. But with her speed, she wouldn't make it far. However, Haru didn't wait for her to put her plan into motion. With his supper fast demon speed, Rin found herself being pinned to the ground again.

"Boss, I will hold her down for you."

"Me too," chided in another demon who came and held Rin's other arm down.

"What do I do?" asked another demon, unsure.

"Just watch," answered the boss as he position over the struggling human girl.

"Get away from me!" Rin shouted, but no one listened.

* * *

_**I didn't meant for it to be another cliff, but the words ended here so the chapter had to ended here. Thanks you so much for the reviews.  
**_

_Closet lover: Thanks for reviewing even though you normally don't. I appreciated it. And I understand, it's okay if you don't feel like reviewing. Even thought I love reviews, but as I have said before, I want to believe that I got the review because I deserved it so I'm not going to force or beg for them. (Not that I can force anyone thought, lol) Thanks for reading :D_

_Sotam: Lol, he is. I think I make him a bit too dense in this story. I wanted to make him realize, but just not get the chance to go there yet._

_SparkzTB: Thank you. I'm glad to hear that. Katsumi is not an evil character :D_

_Rinshy: Lol, sorry, I didn't even think about that. All I thought at the time was to made Katsumi save Rin._

_Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: Lol, I didn't think of that, but she will be fine soon (I hope) :DD_

_Rosaji: Thanks. I just want to show that she's not evil. :D_

_Keilanot2: Lol, in a way yes. I will try and move the plot. If it goes as plan, it should move in the next 2 chapters._

_RiceBallMaker94: Lol, seems that way._

_WolfPrincess101: I will when I got more time. Thanks for the review :D_

_Leesa323: Lol, she's a bit strang. Thanks. :D_

_Lp: Lol, you are so right. All this won't happen if it were for Sesshy. As for the question, if nothing goes wrong, it should be in the next 2 chapters. :D_

_Chrysanthemum-nhu: Thanks for the review. I will try to write when I can._

_Merry Mary: Thanks for the reviews. It's fine. I'm glad enough that you're reading it. :D Masaru falling in love with Rin? Interesting. :D_

_Snow in October: *_^ lol, wait and laughed in the next two chapter then. (I hope)_

_AmineLuv'Chuu: Lol, I can't pair she with anyone but with him. Thanks for the reivew :D_

_Andreatc: Well, let just say that she never wanted Rin dead. Lol, now that you mention it, it's quite funny indeed :D_

_Rose-fire-1982: I am not abandon any of my stories. :D It's just that even thought I want to write, but with out the mood to write, I can't. (Don't know if this even make any sense, lol) Thanks for the review._

_Iminchagre: lol, that would be great, but no, it only counts the reviews after chapter 27 *_^. Otherwise I would be crying, lol._

_Gabrieth: No, I won't. It's just that my writing habit is a bit weird because sometimes I can't write even thought I know what I want to write, how to write it, and everything, just can't write because I don't have the writing mood. :CC Thanks for the review. :D_

_Jemstone6259: Thanks. Lol, though it's true that Katsumi made Rin wear it at firs,t, Rin was the one who chose to stay in that close, so we cannot pull all the blame on her. And here it is, the update. :D_

_Gatomon21: Thanks. But don't worry, if you are have read my others stories you would know that I don't like to make things to dramatic._

_June 4th, 2013_


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow! I got 100 followers! This is the first time I've reach the number. I didn't think it was possible. Thank you so much. :DD**

**Okay, first of all, I want to let you guys know that I got my laptop back! Yay….! So it means I can type whenever I want and will be online more often too. Can't believe how much I missed typing. An hour or two on a free day at the library didn't satisfy my thirst for Fanfiction, but I would no longer be suffering. Lol. My friend was joking about me not having wireless internet at home saying I'm the only one in this generation who still use cord internet, :D. Anyway, I'm supper happy to have my laptop back. :DDDD**

**Ps. For reviews for one shots, I've lost traced of whom I've sent thank you PMs and who i have not, so i would like to apology for these i did not sent. :D**

* * *

_Rin's chest rose and fell, breathing heavily, lying on her back. Her throat was burning, gasping for airs. Her once beautiful fine silk garment was now torn and tattered; her long pair of soft legs were exposed for the world to see. Most of her body was covered in thick fresh blood. Her risks were bruised from the tight grips from the demons while holding her down. There was a cut on her right upper arm, still bleeding. She was too exhausted to move._

_One moment all she could hear was her own breathing inside the cave, the next moment the demon lord, Sesshomaru, was standing beside her. His eyes and month opened slightly on his normally expressionless face. He was more than shock. Too soon his shocking expression turned to anger. His golden orbs bled red, his jaw jaded, his fangs extended._

_But as angry as he was, one of his knees kneeled gently next to the human girl. His pale claw hand gently stroke her left bruised cheek. His bright red angry eyes were softened, turning gold._

_"Lord Sesshomaru," she murmured with a tire, but bright smile, not surprised to see him there. He had always come for her and she never doubt he would come this time too._

_"You are hurt" he stated in a monotone voice of his, but she knew he was worried._

_"I am fine my Lord," she smiled reassuringly. "Just need a need little rest."_

_There and then, he decided he would kill the culprit that hurt his Rin._

* * *

Sesshmaru was informed by the two heads dragon that the girls were in trouble. Immediately, he chased after them. The constant ambushed from the lesser demons in the past week and ruined his normally peaceful days had gotten to him. He was nearly reached his limit.

He rushed toward the bath, his face was expressionless, and his strides were forever graceful. The tiger lord was running silently beside him.

He picked up the scents of pigs demons, mixed with the two women, his companions, were leading toward the east. He took no time to follow.

After ten minutes or so, Sesshomaru found a very irritated Katsumi scorning the pig demons. It looked like she had had them under her thump the way they flinched with her raising temper.

.

"A cave, but which cave and how do I get there?!" her lean beautiful hands were on each sides of her wide hips. The pig demons winced at the angry auras surrounding her beautiful but clearly scary angry face. The demons were standing facing the demoness next to the river.

Katsumi wanted to kill these stupid demons more than ever. They were totally useless!

She had been following Rin's scent, but it ended at the River. The kidnapper must have followed the stream; up or down she wasn't sure.

The mob pig demons had ran along after her, but they were too slow and she ditched them behind. She wasn't sure how these demons thought they could catch her when they were so slow. If she let them lead the way, it would take forever to catch up to Rin.

But the scent ended at the river and she had no choice but to wait for the pigs to give her the directions. It took them a good five minutes to reach where she took less than two minutes. Worst, the only thing they could give her was frustration.

They had no idea of how to give directions. They didn't know which way was north and south, or east, and west. They knew nothing whatsoever! All they could tell her was that they lived in a cave and it took them half a day to reach here.

She asked them how she would get there, but they didn't agree on the directions. Some said turned right and some said turned left at a certain point, but changed their minds because of their teammates' disagreement; it made them felt uncertain all over again. They were giving her a big headache and she just wanted to slice them clean. If she listened to them or let them lead her, it would take forever.

"Where do I go from here? Up or down?" she said sternly, drew in a shaky breath trying to keep her temper in check. She would have to follow the stream and hope that she could pick up Rin's scent again when the kidnaper took out of the River.

"Down!" the pigs answered in unison, for once, they agreed. Just as she was about to follow the river, Sesshomaru and Daisuke appeared. Jaken was riding on Ah-Un's back, or in more accurate term, Ah-Un's tail, grasping for his dear life.

Sesshomaru took only a glance at the situation to understand what was going on. Rin's scent ended here and Katsumi was asking for the directions, which didn't go well seeing Katsumi's irritated expression.

"We follow the stream. I will explain as we go," Katsumi said calmly to the new arrivals, knowing they wanted answers. Sesshomaru eyed the pig demons that seemed pretty lost among themselves and wasn't sure what to do next. He dismissed them and followed after the demoness.

She briefly explained to them that Rin had been kidnapped, for what reason she knew not. But the demon was stronger and faster than the rest and seemed to act on his own account because their goal was to kidnap Katsumi. The pigs demons were too stupid to give her directions and too slow to lead them, so they would have to watch out for Rin's scent and followed when they found it.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and his face was as blank as always, but she noticed how fast he had run. His mind was on one set, and that was to find Rin.

It took them a good five minutes to reach a field of flowers. Sesshomaru jumped into the filed without a word and kept on running until he reached the forest. Katsumi was having a hard time catching up to Sesshomaru because he was running at full speed and didn't care if anyone could follow. Daisuke had an easier time catching up, but just barely. The tiger lord was now in the dilemma between running after Rin and watching over his friend. He knew Katsumi was capable of taking care of herself, but he did not want to risk Katsumi being taken too.

After felt like forever, but only merely twenty minutes had passed, they encountered another group of demons, eleven of them, demanding on taking Katsumi again. At another time, Katusmi would've rolled her eyes. They were all huge, started at eleven feet to twenty feet tall.

Without a word, Sesshomaru strike at the biggest demon in front of him. In surprise, it didn't have the time to comprehend what was coming at him and went down before he realized it. Daisuke did the same with his sword, while Katsumi's claw cut another demon in half. But the rest of the demons were not as easily to kill.

Well, they were not hard to deal with. Sesshomaru's group cut the demons down with no difficulty, but due to their enemy's speed, despite their large forms, it took the group longer than they would have liked. Sesshomaru was clearly frustrated because it should not take them so long to kill those lowly demons.

After the battle was over, Sesshomaru was once again continued on ahead without looking back. His speed seemed to be increasing from before, if that was even possible.

If not for the fact that he needed to follow her scent to find the way, he would have flew right to where Rin was instead. His movements was a blur even to demons' eyes.

And after three minutes or so, he found the cave.

He rushed inside without a second thought, ignored everything in his path. It did not take him long to find her.

His nose picked up her scent first.

Blood.

Her blood!

And there she was, lying on the floor facing the cave's ceiling. Her attire was in no decent state. Her long legs were exposed for him or anyone to view. He could hear her lungs working hard to draw in airs. Yet, she smiled while calling his name.

She always smiled when she saw him.

His heart clenched at the sight.

Masaru!

He swore he would kill that fox demon.

But before that, he needed to make sure that Rin was safe and protected. He knelled down beside her. His hand reached out for the nasty bruised on her cheek. He had failed to protect her again.

"You are hurt" he stated. His heart clenched at the thought. She assured him she was fine and only needed rest, but he didn't believe her. Her beautiful skin was now cut and bruised.

All because of Masaru.

That fox would not get away.

In only one week time, Sesshomaru's metal state had been disturbed more often than ten years time in combined. Even when Naruku was around, he didn't constantly put Rin in danger every day. Rin had been hurt and gave him fear like no others over and over in this one week.

Masaru!

Sesshomaru would not allow Rin to be in harmful situation anymore because of that fox demon. He would teach the demon to know his place as well as making example out of him for other demons to see. No one messed with him.

Anyone who dear threaten her, he answered to him.

* * *

**All I have to say is WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews. I will try and update soon. Oh, just want to let you guys know that Rin's okay so don't worry. :DD**

**Gatomon21**: Rin will not be abused ^_* I can't hurt her because I love her too much :D

**Darkmyr**-**InYashaFan**: I will try :D

**Leesa323**: I know. Always putting her in danger :D

**Merry** **Mary**: Lol, that's true. Masaru will suffer! And I can't hurt Rin, that's for sure. :D

**Sotam**: I will explain more next chapter. But I will try to not put Rin in too much suffering. :D

**Chrysanthemum**-**nhu**: :D

**Lp**: I will have some of the answer next chapter. I'm glad that you like Katsumi. I liked her too :D

**Red4Angel**: hahaha, your comment made me laughed so hard. And yes, they are VERY stupid.

**Jen**: Thanks .

**Makkyj13**: I'm very glad to hear that. :D And yes, Sesshy is the whole problem in this story.

**Rinshy**: Thanks. I will try :D

**Odango88**: :D yep.

**Snow in October**: Yes, I watched Chinese dramas. I want to give her an elegant weapon, a whip like Sesshy, but Sesshy already has that one so I settle her for the cloth. :D Katsumi, I will explain her character in later chapters. But , she doesn't hate Rin :D

**Tardislover1**: Thank you. I will try.

**Rosaji**: Thanks :D

**Rainshine5**: I will explain better next chapter. Sorry for ending the chapter here. Thanks for the review. :D

**Gienix**: Thanks. :D

**Obessed** Dreamer: Thank you so much for so many reviews. I'm glad that you like Katsumi and that you find this story feeling like cannon. I try to make it's as cannon as possible. :) I'm glad that you like the way it's told and that I'm not the only one who depend on the mood to write. :D It's always annoying when that happen

**Rairakku**: Sorry (said with a big grin on my face). She's fine though.

**LadySpade2**: Thank you so much. It's mean so much to hear such praise. I can't promise frequent update since sometimes writer's block got to me, which happen often, but I will try my best to write :D

June 13, 2013


	30. Chapter 30

**Ahhh, forget it! I can't write battle scenes! If I wait it would take forever (which mean you guys will have to wait for a VERY LONG TIME for the next chapter). Sorry :(( **

**I started this chapter since the 20 something of June, but couldn't finish it. :( However, I don't want to let you guys wait for too long so I decided to published what I have.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 31 or 32 WILL BE THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! *_^ SESSHY REALIZED HIS FEELINGS! :D SO DON'T MISS…**

**I guess a few of you missed the note I've put up last chapter. :D well, you will just have to read and find out. ^_*. I just have to say I have a weak stomach for these scary stuffs. There were parts that I shuddered as I wrote, lol.**

**.**

**PS. Check out "SOUL MATE" if you have not already done so. I am REWRITING IT. Why? Because I say read it! Yes, I'm commend you to read it, LOL :P. As if I could. Joke aside, it's one of my personal favorite and I just want people to read it. ^_***

**Almost forgot, I've found some really funny comic scripts of Rin Sess that I just have to share it with you guys. Some of you might already saw it. I Love all of her works. If anyone found cute scripts like these, please let me know. I absolutely love them. ^^**

**teela- akimako -cz. Deviantart art /Another –parent –mishap - 69015986**

* * *

Soon enough Katsumi and Daisuke caught up to Sesshomaru. They had been left a few paces behind because of Katsumi's slower speed. Both demons were shock at the sight of the injured Rin.

Daisuke let out a breath he did not know he held. His face was a mixture of anger and relief. Anger at the sight of her being hurt, but was relieved that Rin was still alive. He did not know what he would do if anything were really happened to her. He just realized that Rin meant more to him than he had admitted. It was not just a simple crush. He came to kneel on the other side of the human girl while Katsumi observed the scene in silence.

"Rin," Daisuke murmured in a slightly hoarse shaky voice, concerns were clearly displayed on both his voice and face.

"I am fine," Rin smiled again, reassuring the tiger demon lord. She used her elbows to anchor herself to a sitting position and winced at the pain that came with it. Sesshomaru had yet to move from his spot.

"Can I check for your injures?" Katsumi offered from behind Daisuke, knowing it would be best to let another female checked her up. If it were a demon, she would not bother with it much because the wounds would heal themselves within the next few hours, days at most, but Rin was a human so it was a different story. Katsumi's eyes searched for permission in both Rin and Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, a silence communication was going on between the two before he nodded his head slightly after Rin's approval.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Rin said while the demoness examining her. Both males were just outside the cave. Ah-Un and Jaken had just arrived.

Rin winced again when Katsumi touched her upper side. A rip might be broken, Rin noted.

It turned out that Rin was right about not being too badly injured. Kastumi helped bandaged Rin's wounded arm after confirming that Rin had two broken rips, and a few large nasty bruises here and there, but she would live. Katsumi suggested that Rin should take a bath. The blood needed to be wash of and it would give Katsumi a better view of her bruises as well.

"Can you walk?" Katsumi asked and Rin nodded, trying to stand up. Sesshomaru, however, had a different idea. He walked into the cave toward the girls who stared at him curiously and just swiped Rin off her feet without a word. He carried her out as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Daisuke who was readily to give her a hand could only stared dumbly at the sight. A ting of jealousy stirred inside his chest. The thought of carrying Rin had crossed his mind, but he didn't think she would approve of it.

Normally Rin would be telling Sesshomaru that she could walk, but she remained silence. It wasn't every day that she could be this close to him, inside his arms. Daring herself, she snuggled closer, buried her face into this chest, ignored the stares from the other demons.

She knew it was pathetic to feel this way, but she didn't care. For now, she could be inside the man she loved so much's arms and that was enough. She wanted to enjoy the moment while it last; it would not last long, that she knew.

Her heart was beating like a crazy drum. Her cheeks rose bright red and her hot face burned as if she had a fever. She was glad to have her face hidden. She dared to slowly lift her arms to wrap around his neck. She should be ashamed to have such impulsive thoughts toward the man who would soon be another woman's husband, but she couldn't care. Not at the time being anyway.

Today event was horrible. However, if being injured meant she could be inside Sesshomaru's arms, then she would welcome it anytime.

* * *

Being pinned down by the demons, Rin was left powerless. Their holds were iron grips, she was sure her bones were crushed. The demon known as boss leaned toward her. His stinky breath ghosted her face made her grimace in disgust. His hands started to trail up her the sides of smooth legs; lifting her skirt up. Rin shuddered with hated. From reflex, she kicked him in the chin, knocking the demon to land on his behind.

The pig demons that had been holding her down and observing the event gasped in shock.

The boss got up and struck Rin's left cheek with his right palm, forcing her face to turn the other way. It was a heavy blow coming from the demon. Her head felt hazy.

The boss grasped and tore off the lower half of her skirt with his sharp claws instead of lifting it up as he had planned.

Well, he should just shatter them all since she would have no need for clothes afterward.

He once again positioned himself over her, undid his own pants. He pulled her legs down slightly and separated them out for a better asset.

Rin's eyes widened as her head cleared up a little and realized what was about to happen. She looked at the pigs surrounded her that were looking eagerly at what was about to happen in anticipation; Rin grimaced in disgust. These stupid demons were sick!

But that was not her only problem. She needed to stop the boss from doing what he had planned at all cost.

She had to think, think of something, anything that would get her out of this situation.

"W-Wait!" Rin's voice was cracked and panicked. The boss raised his eyes to look at her face annoyingly.

"You might not mind them looking, but I do." She spurred out the first thing that came to mind which made the boss laughed.

"Of course I don't mind, human. This is one way to show them who's the boss and how it's done." He smirked at his twisted idea of dominants. He brought a hand to touch her cheek. She tried to lean as far away from it as possible.

This man was sick! Rin wanted to kick the teeth out of his dirty mouth.

"The boss or the loser who can't do anything by himself?" she retorted angrily which earned another slap to the face. She could tasted blood inside her mouth.

"What? Did I hit the nerves? Coward! Can't even handle a little human girl by yourself?" Rin fired back, her voice and eyes filled with disgust and venom.

But then, the boss's angry face changed to a slow smile, "I know what you are trying to do, but you won't fool me. Your tricks won't work."

"So you're admitting that you are afraid of me? Are you really a man? Even if I really am trying to trick you, am I too much for you to handle?" Rin challenged him.

"Of course not! Boss won't be afraid of a weak human like you," exclaimed one of the pigs.

The boss burst out into a roar of laugher. "You ask for it human."

Oh, he would do more than just enjoying her company alright. Of course, by the time he was done with her, she would be as good as dead. He would not spare anything for the other demons.

Well, let's just say he had been eager to be in the company of a woman. After many years without anything that look woman-like made him desperate. He could not consider the female pig demons women, not with their unattractive piggy faces.

And now that he finally had a real woman in his present, he would take all the time in the world to enjoy her. He would make her scream and howl when his sharp claw sank into her smooth skin, drawing blood.

"Get out!" he ordered his underlings, earning a few groans in disappointment. "Don't come in until I am done."

Rin was glad at the turned of event. "It will be long… and loud," Rin commented as she thought of what would happen next. The boss laughed in contentment. Maybe she was not as innocent as she had lead on. Her word promised him pleasure… and anticipation.

"That's right! It will be loud!" The pig demons were now laughing, just because their boss was laughing. Rin sighed inwardly, letting out a breath she had been holding, glad that it would only be her and the boss.

Rin smiled sweetly at him, "We don't want to be interrupted, do we?"

The boss raised an eyebrow in amusement as his lips broke into a big toothy grin. He decided he liked her. Maybe he would keep her to himself? He would decide on that later.

"No interruptions!" his voice roared, his smirk broadened showing his sharp fangs. A cold shiver ran down Rin's spine all the way to her toes. "Don't come in here no matter what you hear. Not until I call for you," he ordered. He had to be specific because the pigs would not understand otherwise.

"Oh, we will be screaming alright," she murmured more to herself than to anyone, but the boss smiled all the same.

The pigs left, leaving Rin alone with the boss. He had her pinned in place when the pigs let go of her. Rin was still lying on her back.

He slowly released her risks, testing her reactions. He didn't mind a fierce woman, but he welcomed participation as well if she would. He grinned satisfyingly at her lack of protested. Instead of screaming and making fusses, she nursed her risks silently.

One of his hands slowly came to touch her face, she flinched but did not move; his eyes took in her womanly curves more thoroughly now that she stayed still. The hand then slowly trailed down from her face to her neck, down her chest and cupped one side of her breast. She wanted to slap him, but refrained herself from doing so. His hand slowly trailed down to her stomach, down and down; his eyes held hers the whole time.

Stay calm Rin, stay calm, she reminded herself over and over, her teeth clenched, her nails bit into her palms as the boss felt her. He started to lift up what little left of what was her skirt. The boss was completely relaxed now, looking at his goal, thinking she would comply with his lust. That was when his throat got cut.

In a blur movement, Rin pulled the hidden sword out of one of her sleeves and sliced the demon's throat without hesitation or mercy at the speed that could rival demons'.

The boss was staring at her in chock; a hand came to cover the opening bleeding wound, mouth was gasping for airs, still not fully registering the situation.

Rin did not wait for him to recover from the shock and drove the sword right into his chest knowing he would not die from just a slice to the throat. The demon grimaced in pain. Blood splashed all over her, but she didn't have the time to care. She pushed the sword deeper into him until the whole blade had been buried inside his body. Pushing one of his shoulders with one of her exposed long legs, she pulled the sword out. The demon's body went limp and fell beside her. Dead.

She exhaled a shaky breath in relief. "That have gone better than I've hope," she whispered quietly, still shaky from how close she was to being violated. Rin normally hated to kill, but this was necessary. Now, all she had to do was thinking of how she would get pass the four demons outside. She should have plenty of times since the boss had told them to stay away. Or so she believed.

Just as her thoughts ended, a pig demon peaked in through the cave's mouth which was about fifteen feet from where Rin had been sitting. The boss's bloody corpse lay beside her.

"Boss, you said it would be loud, but it has been very quiet so I've come to check."

Rin wanted to groan at the pig's stupidity. Was the sentence "_Don't come in no matter happen_," made any sense to them?

Rin cursed inwardly as she stood to her feet. These demons were unbelievable! They were beyond dense! How did the demon boss manage to tolerance their stupidity she would never understand!

"You-you kill him?" the pig asked in shock. Eyes were about to jump out of their sockets.

"She killed the boss?" another voice cried from behind the demon before Rin could say anything.

Rin wanted to curse. Just how far did they go when the boss told them to get lost? She thought they would be far enough to leave them some privacy, but as it appeared, they were just right outside the cave's mouth and could hear everything.

"What should we do now?" another demon asked, eyeing the dead body and to Rin.

"We eat her," Haru answered sternly from behind the demons.

"But I want to make her my wife," protested a demon, almost whine.

"Yeah, we can eat her after," another agreed.

"No, we eat her. Now!" ordered Haru.

"But-" one began to protest, but he was silenced by a punch to the jaw.

"We eat her!" Haru did not left any room for argument. The other demons reluctantly obeyed.

Rin watched the argument in amazement. Was that all they could think off? As Rin's brain was ticking thinking of a plan to talk them out of eating her, Haru's next word stripped her off all hope.

"We eat her! Period! Anyone who let her escape will be killed by me,"

* * *

**So here you have it. From here on will be the battle scent that I will have a very hard time digging myself out. If I could finish it then you guys will get to see the Sesshy who realized his feelings. As I have said before, WILL COME TO REALIZE HIS FEELINGS IN THE MOST INTERESTING WAY. ^^ I can't wait to right that part. it will be so much fun. **

**As always, thank you so much for reviews, follows, favorites and read this story ^^ review again please.**

**Gienix:** No, she wasn't rape :D

**Snow in October**: lol, We all like the sweet moment :D

**Makkyj13**: Thank you. Let me just tell you that I am a big fan of RinSess pair :)

**KewlFoxyKatt**: Ha ha ah, that's so funny, lol. I can imagine all the pigs babies being drop on the floor right after birth. On another note, that's kind of scary and sad. Thanks for the review. :D

**Leesa323**: Masaru should learn when to stop. And Rin's smile is what captured Sesshy's heart in the first place.

**Rinshy**: So true. I'm too loyal to them to hurt Rin like that. (though I have a story in mind which is kind of dark and involve rape and all, but can't bring myself to write it yet)

**Nhiismoney**: Lol, your comment made me laughed. He might be having bad dream right now. :D

**Tiararose**: Thank you ^^

**RiceBallMaker94**: The fox doesn't even know what he have gotten himself into. He will soon learn.

**Ana**: Welcome back! Thought you've stop reading this story. Thank you. I am trying my best :)

**Silver eyed lass:** Thank you. I want it to feel as cannon as possible :)

**Sotam:** Thanks. He will in the next chapter or so.

**Chysanthemum-nhu:** Thank you :)

**Lp:** Lol, that will be a good sight to see.

**Rairakku:** Thanks, I love answering to reviews. :) He will realize in the next chapter or two.

**Guest:** thanks for the review. :) Sorry about the long wait, but late better than never right ^^

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: Thank you :D

**Reader559**: No, she didn't got rape. I won't do that to her :)

**Storylady35**: Thank you. Rin won't be hurt too terribly.

**Itzy**: No she was not rape :D

**Laura**: Thank so much. Sorry about the lateness.

**Cristal**: Thank you :)

**Guest**: it should be soon. Thanks for the complement :)

July 9, 2013


End file.
